Love Triangle
by hipstergeek17
Summary: Jodie Potter needs of learn to fight off Dementors and brew her own wolfsbane potion. She asks her two Professors for help. What happens when she falls in love with both of them. What happens when they fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Jodie Potter. I'm a 6th year here at Hogwarts. I've been sorted into Gryffindor. Both my parents were killed by Voldemort and I plan to get revenge and avenge my parents with my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Oh and I'm also a werewolf but no one knows except Ron and Hermione.

It's almost the end of the summer and I decided to stay with Ron and Hermione because I couldn't tolerate the Dursleys any longer.

"Hey, Jodie, me and Ron are going to Diagon alley to get our supplies, want to come?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah sure!" I answered enthusiastically.

We went to Diagon Alley buying some quills, parchment, new clothes and everything we need for the new school year. After shopping for all our necessities we decided to eat at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So did you hear about the escaped prisoner from Azkaban?" Ron told us.

"A from Azkaban? That's impossible." Hermione gasped.

"It's true, it's all over the news. His name is Sirius Black, he has been charged with murder and actually help Voldemort himself." Ron said.

"Well, we better watch out then." I warned.

"Anyway away from all the madness, did you hear about the new professor for Defence against the Dark Arts? Professor Remus Lupin." Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Finally, Gilderoy is not here. He was too arrogant." I replied. I remember how he lost his memory because of Ron's wanky wand.

"I hope this new professor is decent this time. Quirrell and Gilderoy were a bloody disaster." Ron muttered. I could agree Quirrell almost killed me and Gilderoy was no help at all.

"Well, we better get going. School starts in 2 days and we haven't even packed yet." Hermione complained.

We got up and left Diagon Alley. We went back to the Weasleys and started getting ready for the new school year. I buy some vials of wolfsbane potion enough for the whole year.

.

.

.

"Let's go Ron! Hurry up we're going to be late for the train." Hermione yelled as we ran with the carts through all these muggles. We ran into platform 9 3/4 and hopped onto the train.

We walked the train and looked for an empty compartment.

"Come on let's go in here everywhere else is full." We walked in a compartment to see a man under a blanket.

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"It's Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"How does she know everything?" Ron spat.

I shrugged.

"It's on the case Ronald." Hermione retorted, pointing at Lupin's case.

"Do you think he's asleep?" I asked.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I have to tell you something." I say closing the compartment door.

"I think Sirius Black wants to kill me." I whisper making sure the guy sleeping next to me doesn't wake up.

"How'd you know?" Hermione but in.

"So I did a bit of research and found out it was Black who betrayed my parents. Now he thinks I'm in his way of getting to you-know-who."

"They'll catch Black won't they? I mean everyone is looking for him." Hermione asked.

"Sure, except no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a crazy murderous lunatic." Ron explains.

"Thanks, Ron." I say sarcastically.

We all suddenly yelped as the train comes to an abrupt stop.

"Why are we stopping? We're not at Hogwarts yet." Hermione asks, with fear in her voice.

I open the compartment door to see what's going on. I see everyone else from the other compartments look outside too. The train jerks which causes me to fall back into my seat. Then the lights start flickering and then turn off completely.

"Whats going on?" Ron yells his voice sounding frantic.

"I guess we've broken down." I take a guess.

A few seconds later the train starts becoming cold, cold enough that I can see my own breath. I look around and I notice the water bottle next to Ron starts to become ice.

The train begins to shake more violently.

"Bloody hell what's happening?" Ron screams.

Then I notice something outside the door slowly coming right at us. The figure comes closer. It looks like a black hooded ghost.

It opens our door and looks around. Its head turns to me and starts sucking the life out of me. It the most painful thing I've ever felt. Like all the happiness is being drained from me. My vision starts getting darker and from the corner of my eye, I notice the man that was sleeping next to me stand up and send the black hooded figure away. I hear a woman screaming just before I pass out.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jodie!"

"Jodie wake up!"

"Jodie!"

My eyes flutter open and I see 3 pairs of eyes looking down at me.

"Jodie!" Hermione yells in delight that I was finally awake.

"You're alive!" Ron breathed.

I notice the man in front of me staring into my eyes. He reaches something in his coat and takes out a bar of chocolate. He breaks a piece and gives it to me.

"Here eat this you'll feel better." He says as he smiles at me. I look down at the piece of chocolate he hands me in confusion.

"It's alright it's chocolate."

I take the piece still staring in his eyes.

"W-what was that that came?" I asked.

"That was a dementor a guard from Azkaban. It's gone now. He was looking for Sirius Black. Anyway if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a word with the driver."

He stands up and opens the door. He looks back at me and smiles.

"Eat, you'll feel better." He says before walking out the door. I bit into the chocolate, staring into the dark night sky.

A few minutes later we arrived at Hogwarts. We all made our way to the Great Hall for Dinner.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted. "I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."

I clap and look at him to find that he's staring at me. I look away and blush furiously.

"Of course, that's why he knew to give you the chocolate Jodie." I nodded and continue to clap and smile up at him.

"Finally, the Dementors of Azkaban will be stationed at every entrance. They will not interrupt our daily activities but note to caution: It is not in a nature of a dementor to be forgiving. So be cautious."

"Potter! Potter!" I hear Draco call from the other table. I roll my eyes and turn to look at him.

"Is it true you fainted? You actually fainted?" He said with that annoying smirk painted on his face.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron spat at him as he turned me away.

"How did he find out?"

"Just forget it, Jodie."

"Now let the feast begin."

The food appears and we all dig in. While eating I snuck secret glances to Professor Lupin and see him looking at me. I blush turning away to continue talking to my friends.

After the feast, everyone rushed out into their dormitories. I let Ron and Hermione go ahead while I stayed in the Great Hall finishing a chapter from the book Twilight. After finishing the chapter, I rushed to go back to my dorm. I don't pay attention while walking up the stairs and bump into someone. I fall, drop my book and I mumbled a "curse word."

"I'm so sorry." The man says. I look up to see Professor Lupin looking at me with a sorry face.

"Oh, it's okay professor." I mumbled. He extends his hand to help me up and gladly took it. His hand is warm and rough.

"Thanks, professor." I say while looking at him.

"No problem, I"m really am sorry about knocking you down." He says.

"It's okay. I should also thank you for helping me out in the train earlier. Without you, I don't know what would've happened to me."

He smiles and it makes me melt inside.

"You're welcome Miss Potter." He says to me smiling.

We stare at each other's eyes for a few moments before he clears his throat.

"Well it's getting late and I think you need to go back up to your dorm. Don't want Filch to catch you do you?"

"You're right no." I say giggling. He gives me a nod and I continue walking.

"Oh, Miss Potter!" I hear him call out. I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"The book you're holding. You've got to tell me what it's about. Seems..interesting." He says.

I smiled and walk off to my room.

"Miss Potter." I hear a deep velvety voice call.

I look up to see Snape standing over me.

"What're you doing outside your dormitories?" He asks.

"I just came from the Great Hall. I stayed a bit behind to finish the chapter of this book." I say holding up the Twilight book.

"Well since you are out at this time, it is my job to walk you to your dormitories." Snape says.

"Um it's okay professor, the dorm is close by." I tried reasoning.

"With the Dementors roaming around and Sirius Black on the loose, I will need to walk you, as ordered by Dumbledore himself."

"Okay." I answered.

The walk to the fat lady portrait was awkward. Snape and I walked in silence until we got to the portrait.

"Here we are then, Good night Miss Potter." Snape says before walking back to the dungeons.

I've to go to admit Snape was actually less intimidating than in class. Or Maybe its just me.

I say the password and go up to my room and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day me, Ron and Hermione headed to our 1st class of the year, Potions. Normally people would say they hate potions but I liked it. Potions is my passion. I find potions fun and also Professor Snape's isn't that intimidating to me. I find a seat in the back of the class while Ron and Hermione sit together in the front.

Snape walks in, grumpy as usual but I don't blame him I'd be irritated to teach meddling students all day.

"Today we are going to learn how to brew Felix Felicis which is also called "Liquid Luck" This makes the drinker lucky for a period of time. Meaning everything will turn out successful for them. The ingredients are on the table and the instructions are in front of you. You have the rest of the class to brew this potion. Start." Snape announces.

I gather my supplies and start working on the potion. A few minutes later I see Professor Snape get up and walk around the class. I hope my potion is decent enough.

I start cutting the Sopophorus bean with the blade but it keeps "bouncing".

"Having trouble there Miss Potter?" Snape asks as he stands behind me. I can literally feel his body heat.

"Uhh no Professor Snape, just cutting the Sopophorus bean." I say quietly.

"No, you shouldn't cut it you should crush it if you want all the juice to come out." He suggests.

"But sir it says in the book-."

"Trust me, Jodie I'm the potions teacher, I know what I'm doing." He says as he smirks.

Wait did he just call me by my first name? Well that was a first. As I think about what he said, He leans over me puts his firm, rough hands on my hands and guides my them to crush the bean with the blade, then the juice start oozing out.

"See?" He says as I sit in awe.

"Thanks, professor." I uttered. He takes his hands off mines.

"If you need any help just call me." He reminds.

I go back to working casually sneaking up glances to Snape. I look at him and see him already looking at me. When our eyes meet, he quickly gets back to reading his book. I carry on working, focusing on the potion making.

.

"Attention. Your time is over. Please bring up your potion in a vial for me to grade." Snape says sternly.

I quickly put the potion inside a vial and I walk up and hand it to him. I walk back to my seat praying to Merlin that the potion was alright. He looks at each and everyone's potion writing down the grade for that person.

"Well well, One of you perfected in making the potion. Miss Potter."

Everyone turns to me and I sit in awe. I look at Hermione who's hair is all puffy and looks kind of irritated. Maybe she's jealous of me perfecting it rather than her. Anyway, I was happy to be the only one to perfect it.

The class ends and now to my 2nd class, Defence Against the Dark Arts with our new teacher, Professor Lupin.

I walk into his class to see that it's completely empty just a wardrobe, no chairs or desks.

When class starts, Professor Lupin appears from his office at the top of the stairs.

"Good Morning Class!" He says enthusiastically. Our eyes meet and stay like that a bit longer than usual. He smiles and turns to focus his gaze on something else.

"Today we are going to be working with a boggart. Now would anyone want to tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows what a boggart looks like because it takes the shape of what people fear most. That's what makes them so terr-" Hermione answers.

"Terrifying yes. Luckily there is a simple charm that exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Repeat after me, 'Ridikkulus'"

"Ridkkulus." The class repeats after him.

"Very good, now let's have a volunteer." He looks around and sets his eyes on Neville. " Neville!" Lupin announces. I look at Neville and he seems shy and terrified to go up.

"Come on don't be shy." Neville slowly goes to the front shyly.

"Okay, Neville what fears you the most?" Professor Lupin asks.

"P-pr-professor Snape." Neville muttered. The class laughs after hearing his response.

"Haha, Professor Snape. Yes, he frightens all. Now I believe you live with your grandmother right?" Lupin asks.

Neville nods in agreement.

"Now I want you to picture her clothes only her clothes." Neville nods and Professor Lupin the walks up to Neville and whispers into his ear.

"Now imagine Professor Snape in your Grandmother's clothes. Can you do that?" He whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"Ready? One. Two. Three."

Professor Lupin opens the wardrobe and I see the boggart Professor Snape walk out.

"R-Ridikkulus!" Neville Shouted.

The boggart Professor Snape them changes into some embarrassing clothes. It's wearing a raven hat, green long dress, and a red handbag. Everyone in the room laughs.

Everyone in the class lines up for their turn. Next up is Ron then Parvati. After the boggart snake turned into a jack in the box, it's my turn. I walk up to the front, looking at the boggart and think of what fears me the most. I think about Voldemort first but then I remember the night on the train with the dementor. How I was so terrified of dying. As I remember the memory, the boggart suddenly turns to a dementor and comes toward me. My eyes widen in fear as the boggart flies towards me. I hear the woman's scream again before I pass out.

.

.

.

.

My eyes flutter open and I notice that I'm in the hospital wing. I look around and see Professor Lupin sleeping in the chair next to me. To be honest he looks pretty attractive sleeping in the chair.

"Professor." I whisper

"Professor wake up." I say while shaking his shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Potter you're awake."he says groggily but smiling brightly at me.

"What happened to me again?" I ask.

"You passed out. That boggart must've done something to you."

"Why are you here Professor? Where's Madame Pomfrey?"

"Madame Pomfrey had to leave to go to Saint Mungo's to retrieve some supplies for the new school year. She asked me to watch you while she was gone, but it looks like I failed that." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Professor can I ask you something." I ask.

He nods as he looks into my eyes.

"I really don't want to end up fainting again, so can you teach me how to repel dementors? Like that time on the train."

"That was only one-"

"But you sent it away. Please, Professor. Will you teach me?" I pleaded while looking into his eyes.

"Okay Lessons will happen every day after dinner. Come straight to my classroom and I'll teach you."

I smiled brightly and hugged him. He was very warm and cozy. Like a big pillow. I let go of him and we both smiled at each other.

"Well since you're all better, you can go back to your dormitory. I'm going to head up to my classroom to prepare for tomorrow's lesson. Goodnight, Miss Potter." He says as he walks towards the door.

"Good night Professor."

I fix the bed by folding the sheets and head up to the dorm.

"Miss Potter." I look back to see Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing outside your dormitories?" She asks.

"I just came from the hospital wing." I answered.

"Okay well, you better head back before someone else sees you." She walks off the other direction.

"Wait! Professor!" I called out.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Aren't you going to walk me back to the dorm?"

"Well, I'm sure you can manage a short distance can you?"

"Yeah... Sorry, I'm a bit loopy. Good night." I mumbled.

As I walk back to the dormitory, I think all about that day. The day Snape "had" to walk me back to the dorm even it was much shorter than this route. Did Snape want to walk me? I head up to my room thinking more about this.


	3. Chapter 3

The full moon is in 2 days. I decided to get my wolfsbane potion out of my case. I reach in trying to find it.

"Where is it?" I say irritatingly.

I dump all the contents of my case onto my bed and search for the potions.

"Merlin's Beard." I forgot it back at the Weasleys. I wake up Hermione.

" 'Mione. Wake up!"

"What is it Jo?" She asked groggily.

"I forgot my potions at the Weasley's." I say frantically.

"What?! Jodie the full moon is in 2 days."

"I know, I know. What do I do Hermione?"

"I think that you might have to ask Professor Snape to make some for you. He is a potions teacher anyway."

"Okay." I answered before walking out the door.

I walk all the way to Snape's classroom. I knock on the door and I hear his deep voice say "Enter". I open the door and walk to his desk.

"What are you doing here Miss Potter? It's the weekend. Shouldn't you be with your friends?" He asks not making any eye contact with me.

"Yes I should but I need to ask you something. A favor" I say. He breaks his gaze from his work and looks up to me.

"Yes..?"

"Do you know how to make a wolfsbane potion perchance?" I asked him.

"Yes I do but what do you need it for?" He asked. I breathed in ready to tell him everything.

"Please don't tell anyone."

He nods in agreement.

"I'm a werewolf and the full moon is coming up and I forgot my potions back home. Please, can you help me and make me some wolfsbane?" I pleaded.

"You're a werewolf. He gets up and walks in front of me staring into my eyes.

"There is another person in this school who is also a werewolf that I brew potions for. I cannot always make the potion for you, however, I can teach you how to brew your own."

"Really? You'll help me? Thank you, Professor Snape." I smile and hug him out of pure happiness. Then I realize what I'm doing and let go of him.

"Sorry."

"We will have private lessons every day after Dinner." I nod and remember my private lessons with Lupin.

"Uhh, can we have the lessons an hour after dinner? So I can have time to get ready of course."

He looks at me suspiciously for a while before agreeing.

"An hour after dinner. That's 8:00 pm. I expect you to be in my classroom at that exact time, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. "

"Now run along and go to your friends." He says. I see him smirking.

"Thanks again professor." I say walking towards the door.

Just then I feel a tug on my arm that brings me back. I see Snape tower over me. I feel his firm grip on my arm, and I start blushing. He waves a small sack in front of my face.

"You forgot your potion, Miss Potter."

I giggle. "Thank you, sir. Bye!"

.

Today is the first day I'm having private lessons with Snape and Lupin. I really hope everything goes fine.

After Dumbledore's speech the feast begins and we all start eating. I look up to see 2 pairs of eyes looking at me. The black and mysterious and the golden and warm. When I make eye contact with both of them, they return their gaze back to eating. I smile to myself and go back to eating and talking to friends.

When the feast ends, I rush to Lupin's classroom. I wait patiently outside his room, reading my book. After a few minutes, my reading is interrupted by Lupin calling my name.

"Jodie! You came. Ready for your first lesson?" He smiles.

I nod as he unlocks the classroom door and opens it letting me go in first. I sit in the front facing his desk. He sits down in front of me and smiles.

"So! We are going to learn the Patronus Charm. Do you know what it is?"

I shake my head.

"Well, the Patronus Charm is a defense charm. A wizard or witch who can conjure one acts like a shield. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not any memory, a positive strong memory. Can you do that?"

I nod. I think of a memory. I have a lot of good and fun memories. I choose the memory of the time I first got my Hogwarts letter. I was happy on that day.

"Okay, I have a memory." I say. He stands up and walks towards me.

"Okay, now I want you to say the incantation 'Expecto Patronum."

I nod and repeat what he said.

"Expecto Patronum."

"Very good. Now in this chest, there is a boggart and I want you to try and use the Patronus charm to repel it. Ready?"

"Yes." I answer. Lupin unlocks the chest and the Dementor flies out in front of me. I lift up my wand and point it straight at it.

"Expecto Patronum." I shout but the spell wasn't working. I tried again, immersing myself in the memory. Everything starts to get darker, but it doesn't stop me from trying another time.

"Expecto- Expecto..." I heard a scream and all went black.

.

"Jodie. Jodie wake up."

I slowly open my eyes to see Lupin helping me up.

"Here eat this, it helps." He handed me a piece of chocolate just like that day on the train.

"That was one nasty Dementor." I breathed.

"Oh no, That wasn't a Dementor, that was a boggart. The real one would be much worse."

"Out of curiosity, what memory were you thinking?" He asked while putting the lights back on.

"The day I got my Hogwarts letter." I replied. I saw him frown slightly and look at me in disappointment.

"That's not good enough, not nearly good enough. Think of a more powerful memory. Want to try again?" He asked. Before I replied I looked at the time. It was 7:50! I have lessons with Snape in 10 minutes!

"I think I have enough for today Professor Lupin. I think I need some rest."

"Of course of course."

Thanks, Professor." I say rushing.

"Please, whenever were outside of class call me Remus." He requested. I look back at him and smile.

"Thanks, Remus." I go ahead and hug him tightly. To my surprise, he hugs back. After a few moments, I remember Snape and let go.

"Bye Remus see you tomorrow. Good Night." I say while running out of his class.

I ran all the way to Snape's classroom with one more minute to go and knock on the door.

"Enter." I hear his deep velvety voice say.

I open the door, close it gently behind me and walk towards his desk.

"Nearly late there Miss Potter." He muttered.

"I know I'm sorry, I was with Re-." I stopped myself exposing me and Remus' private lessons.

"I'm sorry?" He questions as he looks at me.

"Uhh, I was reading. Got caught up with my book that I almost forgot."

"Okay. So today I will be teaching you how to brew wolfsbane potion. Now the wolfsbane potion is a very advanced potion. If concocted incorrectly, it will not have the same effects and it can be very dangerous." Snape explained sternly without making eye contact. I hope I do brew it right I tell myself. I went to a lab table and gathered all my supplies while Snape gathered the ingredients.

He walks up to the lab table with all the ingredients and sets them in front of me. He picks up a flower with the roots still on and shows it to me.

"Now, this is aconite. Known as monkshood and wolfsbane. This is a very poisonous plant. I want you to be extra careful you got that?" He said sternly while looking at me with his black mysterious eyes. I nodded.

"The instructions are in front of you, take as long as you need. "

I looked through the instructions and saw that this was a difficult potion. I followed the steps, cutting the root into small pieces and putting them into the cauldron.

I looked at Professor Snape and saw him looking at me and I turned my gaze back to potion making, blushing. From my peripheral view, I saw Snape stand up and walk towards me and I pretend to be caught up with the potion making. He stood behind me and I feel his body heat radiating to me.

"I see that you know what you're doing Miss Potter?"

"Yes, Sn-Sir." I mumbled.

"When we are having our private lessons I want you to call me Severus." He said.

"Sev-Severus?" I mumbled.

"Yes, I believe it's not that difficult, yes?"

"Yes sir, I mean Sev..verus." I replied slowly.

He walked away back to his desk and I continue brewing the potion making small glances at Severus.

When I think I'm done, I look at what I brewed and it has a gluey consistency and it's grey instead of blue. I don't think I did it right.

"Severus?" I call out. He looks at me and I signal him to come towards me. He stands up from his seat and he walks towards the table.

He looked into the cauldron and frowned slightly.

"You've done it incorrectly Miss Potter, seems like I have to guide you through the steps next lessons." He announced. I frowned and put my head down on the table.

"I can't do anything right, I'm a failure." I cried. It was true, I was the chosen one but I didn't have the smarts like Hermione.

I felt Severus' hand on my shoulder and he patted me slightly.

"You are not a failure Jodie. I'm impressed you were able to follow the steps and finish the potion and not cause any explosions or that sort." I lift my head up and looked into his eyes with my teary ones. He lifted up his hand to my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb. I shivered nervously and blushed furiously. I hugged him tightly saying "thank you". Even if I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling.

I let go of him and I see the wet patch on his robe thanks to my tears. I lift up my hand and wipe the wet spot with my sleeve attempting to dry it. "I'm sorry Severus." I apologize. He took my hand and puts it down.

"Leave it. Right now, you should go, Miss Potter, it's getting late." I nod and help him fix the lab tables and put my supplies back in my bag. I swing my bag on my back and start walking towards the door. I turn around and looked at him.

"Good night Severus." I say quietly.

"Good night. Jodie." He replied. I turn back and open the door and stepped outside and closed the door. I could've sworn I saw him smile. Severus Snape. This was a day to remember. The day I made the grumpy Severus Snape smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from Hermione shaking me. My face was pale, eyes tearing. I was dreading today because it was a full moon and you know what that means. I have to tell Remus that I will have to miss today's lesson. I changed into my robes and got my stuff ready for class. Me and Hermione left our dorm and met Ron in the common room.

"You guys ready for some torture from Snape?" Ron said sarcastically.

"He's not that bad." I but in not realising what I was saying. Ron and Hermione looked at me surprised.

"Jodie, are you okay?" Ron asked. "You used to dread his class."

"That was before, besides I'm doing good this year." I explained.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Hermione said with an annoyance in her voice.

"Now come on or we'll be late." I say while pulling them out of the common room.

As we went inside Snape's room we sat at our original seats: Ron and Hermione in the front while I was in the back.

A few minutes later Snape came in looking a bit more positive than most days. He turned around and looking for something then set his eyes on my for a bit longer as usual. He smirked and broke our gaze.

"We will be taking notes today so take out some parchment and your quills. As he was saying this everyone in class groaned. They were then silenced with Snape suggesting to give out a test. I smiled at this and got out my supplies.

"Now we are going to take notes on poisonous plants. So turn to page 594." Snape said sternly.

We go about the class taking notes while Snape gives us a lecture.

.

.

.

"Tomorrow I want 2 rolls of parchment of describing each plant we learned today on my desk. Am I clear?" Snape announces to the whole class. The class groans in agreement while packing their stuff.

"Miss Potter, see me after class." Snape reported. I look up to him and give him a nod.

When class ends I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk over to "Severus". Ron and Hermione catch up to me.

"See you, next class." Hermione sang. I giggle at that. Then Ron looks at me in disappointment.

"He's not bad huh?" Ron says as he and Hermione walk out of the classroom. I turn around and walk over to Severus.

"You asked to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. So have you taken your potion?"

"Yes, Sir- I mean Severus." I whispered awkwardly. He smirks at me.

"Good. Now seeing that you won't be able to come tonight, we will continue our lessons the next day. Okay?"

"Of course, Severus." I replied.

Severus signs a parchment for my following class and hands it to me. I take it casually brushing against his hand. I bid him goodbye and walk to my next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I walk into class and everyone is just working.

"Miss Potter! You're here! We were beginning to worry that you weren't going to come to class. We're just working on work from other classes." Remus calls out with a smile on his face. This causes me to smile as well.

"I have a note from Professor Snape." I say handing it to him. He gestures for me to sit down. I find a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Why'd Snape called you in?" Ron asked.

"He was making sure if I drank my potion." I replied while getting my supplies out of my bag.

"He seems awfully nicer to you than the whole class." Ron responded.

"He just wants to make sure she's safe Ron." Hermione buts in.

"Besides, do you want Jodie to run around as a werewolf not knowing what's happening, You never know someone might get hurt." Hermione whispers to Ron.

"Guess you're right, Sorry Jodie." Ron says apologetically.

"It's okay." I smile at him, then working on Snape's essay.

At the end of class, we all pack up ready to leave.

"Ron, Hermione, you can go, I'll catch up to you later, I need to ask Professor Lupin something. I'll see you in the common room."

"Okay see you later." Ron calls out as they exit the room. I stayed behind until the class was empty.

"Miss Potter, what are you still doing here?" I hear Remus say. I walk up to his desk and sit down in the chair in front of him.

"Remus, I'm afraid I can't come to our lessons today, I have to take care of something." I mentioned.

"Coincidentally I need to take care of something too Miss Potter." I let out a small breath. I'm relieved that he didn't get mad.

"Uh, Remus since I can call you Remus outside of class, I think you should call me Jodie instead of "Miss Potter." I requested. I gave a shy smile to him and he smiled back. He put his hands on top of my hands.

"Of course my bad." We both smile at each other for a few moments. His eyes flickered with adoration. Just then I found myself looking at his lips and leaning in. He started doing the same. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. We were just a few inches away from each other when we looked at each other's eyes instead of our lips. Just then it was me who crashed our lips together. At first, he stayed still, not knowing what to do, then he gave in and kissed me back. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hand on the back of his neck. We did this for a few seconds before I realized what I was doing. I pushed him away. His mouth still agape about what had happened. I turned around and started to grab my stuff.

"I'm sorry Remus, I should not have done that. I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"No, wait, Jodie." I hear him call out, but it was too late. I walked out of his room and closed the door behind me.

The day went by fast because all I was thinking about was earlier today when I kissed Remus. How could I be so stupid? He's a teacher he could be sent to Azkaban for this and I can be expelled. But I started to get feelings for him. Was it real or just a petty teacher crush?

For some reason, Remus was not in the Great Hall. Maybe he was mad at me? Maybe he was ignoring me.

"Ahh," I groaned in pain. My breathing came out in ragged breaths. I squeezed my hands in pain. The full moon is coming. I need to get out. Ron and Hermione noticed and started to calm me down.

"Jodie we need to go outside now." Hermione whispered. I nodded in agreement and Ron and Hermione helped me up and guided me outside. The lead me to the forbidden forest. They handed me a bag with a change of clothes and my invisibility coat.

"Thanks, guys, you better go now." I warned. They nodded and ran back to the school. Sometimes I hate being a werewolf I'm a danger to my friends and to people out there. I'm just lucky that my 2 best friends accept me. I groaned in pain as I could feel myself transforming into this beast. My skin stretched. My legs started to get longer, my body became paler and my appearance started to resemble a wolf. It was always painful when I transformed but it with the potion, it was tolerable. When the transformation was done, I decided to roam around outside the campus grounds. I always admired the school exterior and all the plants and animals.

Just then I heard howling. I ran towards the noise to see what it was. I peeked behind a tree and saw another werewolf. It was grey in color looked exactly like me but bigger and was paler. It even had scars all over his body. I got closer and it looked at me. I saw it had golden warm eyes. It looked so familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it (or in this case paw).

As I got closer, it ran away from me and I never saw it again. I let it go and went back to where I came from and fell asleep.  
.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jodie you look awful. You look really pale and tired. Are you sure you want to go to class today?" Hermione asked me.

"Yes. I don't want to explain all of this to Madam Pomfrey." I said while laying on my bed looking at the ceiling. I was still wondering who that other werewolf was. I want to find who that really was.

"Well, you better get ready then. Class starts in an hour. Ron will be waiting for us in the common room."

.

.

.

.

.

We met Ron in the common room and headed for our first class. We had Charms with Professor Flitwick, Divination with Trelawney and lastly DADA with Remus.

I didn't want to go to his class because of what happened yesterday. The Kiss. I was too embarrassed. He was my favourite teacher and he knows that I have a crush on him.

The time came. I walked into the classroom and saw him looking for something, then his eyes met mine. He gave me a small smile but I broke eye contact and stared at the ground. I sat by Ron and Hermione in back of the class so I wouldn't have to see him.

We did the usual during class, have a discussion about creatures we may face, spells we needed to know all that stuff.

At the end of class, everyone packed up their supplies into their bag. Just before I left with Ron and Hermione I heard "Miss Potter can I have a word please?"I looked back and he gestured for me to come to him.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room okay?" I told Ron and Hermione. "Yeah sure." Hermione smiled. I bid Ron and Hermione goodbye and walked towards his desk my head down not wanting to be distracted by his beautiful eyes. I sat down in the chair in front of him, my head down, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"Yes, Professor Lupin?" I mumbled.

"I told you to call me Remus from now on." He said sternly. I was scared, he never was stern before, especially at me.

"I'm sorry, Remus." I apologised still not looking at him.

I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted my head up, but I avoided his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me, Jodie?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You're not looking at me at all. You don't participate in class, you constantly avoid me. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong...Nothing."

"From the tone of your voice, it sounds like there is something wrong. You're not even looking at me like you used to. Is it because what happened yesterday?" He said sniffling. I put my hand over his.

"I'm sorry about everything Remus. I was just embarrassed and ashamed about what had happen yesterday. I shouldn't have done it. I regret everything." I say with a disappointment in my voice.

He looks up at me and smiles.

"Well, I don't regret it. I kind of liked it." He says shyly. Wait he liked me kissing him?

"You liked it... Me, kissing...you?" I questioned and he nods slowly.

"What if we got caught? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"I don't care about what they say. We have feelings for one another and nothing can change that."

"You have feelings for me?" I asked. When he nodded and said yes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I crash my lips against his. As I do this he wraps his arms around my waist bringing me closer. This goes on for what seems like hours and we stop for a breath.

"Jodie I think I may be falling for you." Remus says brightly. I see him smile and his eyes start twinkling with happiness.

"That's the most cheesy line ever Remus, but I'm falling for you too." I replied. We both smile at each other, giggling and hugging each other.

"You better go to your friends, They'll be looking for you."

"I want to stay here. I wanna be with you." I whined.

"Me too, like you said, you don't want us to get caught don't you?" I nodded sadly. He lifts up my chin. "Hey, I'll see you in the Great Hall okay? And remember our private lessons after dinner." I almost forgot about the lessons. I smile in joy and hug him tightly. He returns the hug and we both let go. I gather all my stuff and leave through the door.

"Bye Remus, See you later." I called out.

"See you later!" I hear him call back just before closing the door.

.

.

.

.

Dinner in the Great Hall came and I was excited to see my favourite person. Upon walking in, I looked at the teacher's table, and saw Remus smiling at me. I smiled back. I turn my gaze over to Severus and saw him looking at me with annoyance. What's wrong with him? I brush it off and take my seat. The feast began and I constantly made glances at Remus. He made faces causing me to giggle to myself, which got a few looks.

"Okay, there Jodie? You seem awfully giggly today." Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about someone-I mean something." I stuttered.

"Oooo who's the lucky guy Miss Potter is thinking about." Hermione teased. I blushed and looked away hiding my face from them.

"Tell us Jodie." Ron and Hermione insisted.

I turned back and looked at them.

"Maybe next time." I say.

"Aww, why not now?" Hermione whined. I laughed.

"I'll tell you guys I promise." I assured them.

After dinner in the Great Hall, I rushed and headed to Remus' classroom.

"Hi, Remus. I say while running into his classroom. He stands up to greet me and I hug him tightly.

"I missed you." I say

"You just saw me a few minutes ago." He says chuckling.

"I miss hugging you."

"Now, now, we need to take care of some stuff. You need to work on your Patronus Charm." He said while playfully tapped my nose.

"I have a memory." I say.

"Well let's give it a try then shall we?" He says. I take out my wand as he begins to open the chest. The chest opens and the boggart Dementor fly out towards me.

"Expecto Patronum." I yell. White sparks fly out so I immerse myself in the memory more.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shout. Just then a silvery light comes out of my wand. I looked up at the dementor and see it blocked by the Patronus. I smile and laugh and look towards Remus. He looks at me with happiness. The boggart flies back into the chest and Remus closes it.

I run up to him and hug him.

"Remus! I did it! I did it." I cheered a slight pant in my breath.

He kisses my forehead head.

"Yes you did and I'm very proud of you. What memory did you choose this time?" He asks. I smile and blush at his question.

"I thought about you, our first kiss. You make me so happy Remus."

He puts both of his hands on the either side of my face my face and kisses me. I kiss him back feeling him smiling against my lips.

"I'm glad stumbled upon you too." He says staring into my eyes with love. I continue to hug him then look at the clock. in front of me. 7:59?! Oh no! I'm late with my private lessons with Severus. I let go of him and straighten up.

"What's wrong?" I hear him ask.

"I need to go somewhere and I'm already late." I say rushingly.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to meet a friend." Before he says anything I kiss him on the lips and run out the door.

"Bye Remus." I say as the door closes behind me.

I run towards the dungeons to Severus' classroom. I really hope he doesn't get angry at me. I open the door without thinking of knocking and see Severus pacing around his room, clearly waiting for me.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for nearly 10 minutes for you."He said sternly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Severus. I lost track of time. It won't happen again I promise." I stuttered. I looked at him and he looked disappointed.

"Since you are not committed to coming in at the right time, I'm afraid we're going to stop our private lessons. Seems like you're not committed to learn."

"What?! I was just late for 10 minutes today. I promise it won't happen again, Severus." I pleaded. I really wanted to keep having these lesson.

"I've made up my mind Miss Potter." He says while making no eye contact with me while he packs all his stuff. I start to tear up but at the same time, I was mad.. I can't believe he's doing this.

"Fine, then don't help me. I'll just make my own wolfsbane. I don't need your help." I spat. He looked up slowly with his black piercing eyes.

"You know you can't, you're just going to mess up."

"Who cares. You know, I thought you were being a whole lot nicer. But maybe Ron was right, you care about no one. You're just a heartless man. " I spat.

"Enough!" He yelled as he slammed his hands against his desk. He looked at me with anger in his eyes but also a look of regret.

"Get… Out." He said slowly.

"Happily." I answered. I turned around quickly walked over to the door without looking back open the door and slam it shut. I start crying. =

.

.

.

.

"Jodie wake up. We're going to be late for class." I hear Hermione shake me awake.

"I don't feel like going to class." I say grumpily. Turning my body, my back facing Hermione.

"Come on we have Snape, don't you like his class?"

"He's a git."

"Woah, what's gotten into you? You liked Snape's class just the other day."

"I just don't like him anymore."

"Well even if you don't like him, you need to go to his class." Hermione said while tugging me out of bed. I resist for a few moments but then give up.

"Fine! I'll go. I'm not doing anything in his class." I said angrily.

"Fine, now come on get dressed and hurry, Ron's waiting for us." I put on my robes grabbed my bag and left the room with Hermione.

"Guess who hates Snape now." Hermione called out as we were walking towards Ron.

Ron looked at me with surprise on his face.

"I thought he was 'not bad'?" Ron says.

"Well, now he's a git." I spat out. I was so angry at Snape.

"About time." He laughed. We all walked to Potions talking about the Quidditch match that was coming in a few weeks. We walked into class took our seats and waited for him to arrive a few moments later we heard the door open and slam shut loudly. It was obvious that he was angry. He looked at me with, anger in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. Why should he be mad?

"We will be brewing Veritaserum. Now I'm guessing you know what Veritaserum is by now. The supplies are on the table in front of you. I expect all of you to brew it in one hour. Start."

I sit there while everyone around me starts on the potion.

"Jodie are you not going to start?" Ron whispers to me.

"I'm not going to brew anything." I say, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"Snape's going to get mad at you." Hermione warned.

"I don't care what he thinks, I'm not doing anything."

"Miss Potter." I hear Snape call. I looked at him and he gets up and walks up to me.

"Why are you not working on your potion?"

"I don't want to do it." I argued.

"Detention after dinner Miss Potter."

"Wait what?! I need to meet someone after dinner."

"I don't care about your precious date after dinner. Come or you're grade is in grave danger." He warned. He turned around and walked back to his desk. I groaned. Ugh, I hate him so much.

The day went by slowly. I made sure to owl Remus saying that I couldn't meet him today. He owled me back saying he understand.

In the Great Hall, I looked at Remus sadly and he met my expression. I looked at Snape and he looked angrily at me and I returned the expression. After dinner, I went straight to the dungeons to Snape's room. I open the door loudly and stormed inside.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Grade these papers." He said while handing me a huge stack of papers.

"All of this?!"

"Is there a problem Miss Potter?"

"That'll take hours to do!" I complained. Then he slammed his hands.

"Then I suggest you start now, Miss Potter."

I growled at him in anger and started grading the papers. The time went by slowly It took about 3 hours to finish. Once I was finished I gave the papers back.

"Here. Happy?" I spat out.

"You may go." He quickly. Not looking at me. He sounded a bit sad.

I turned around, grabbed my stuff and walked out and back to my dorm. I checked the time and it was nearly 11:00. Tomorrow was a weekend so I decided to head to Remus' room. I knocked on his door quietly and he opened it. He stood there only in his muggle shorts. I hugged him tightly and he pulled me inside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just ended my detention with Snape. It was horrible. I wanted to see you."

"Well you're here now." he said while kissing my forehead.

I looked at his scars on his chest and ran my fingers against them.

"What happened? Why do you have these?" I asked observing the scars closely.

"...I was attacked. A long time ago."

"What happened?"

"I got attacked by a hippogriff in my 7th year. Thought I could prove I was brave, didn't work that well as you can see. He said chuckling.

I giggle.

"Well, I could see it in you."

He caresses my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. His lips were warm and soft. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He carried me bridal style all the way to his bed. He sets me down and I pull him on top of me. I start running my hands over his chest. He kissed my neck and I moan against his shoulder. He starts to undress me when I stop him.

"Wait, Remus, not now, I'm not ready." He stops and looks into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jodie. I shouldn't have done that." He apologised.

"It's okay Remus. I'm just not ready to do anything "sexual" yet."

"I understand." I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked. I see him smile and nod.

I cuddled up to him and fell fast asleep the anger in my heart replaced with the love I had for Remus. I was happy.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning and felt Remus spooning me from behind. I turned around to face him and saw his sleeping face. I stared at him while he was sleeping. His face was glowing in the sunlight. He was my big 'ol baby. I caressed his face and give him small kisses and his eyes began to flutter open.

"Good morning Love." He says groggily.

"Good morning." I reply back.

I check the time and see that its 6:03 a.m. It's pretty early but I don't want anyone to ask where I've been.

"I better get back to my room before anyone notices I'm gone."

I get out of his bed put on my clothes and straighten them. I go back on the bed and kiss Remus.

"I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." He says sleepily. I smile and walk back to my room.

I walked through the halls quietly under my invisibility cloak. Just then I hear pounding on the wall. I go closer to the sound and come to a door. It's Snape's room. I listen closely against the door.

"I messed everything up!" I hear Snape yell. He started pounding on something loudly. Seems like he was mad. I shrugged it off and walked away. I left and went back to my room. I open the door quietly, not waking up Hermione. I took of my robe and lay in bed hoping to not wake up Hermione and bring suspicious as to where I spent the night. I slipped into bed and put the covers over me pretending I was sleeping. Hermione woke up a few minutes later. Luckily she didn't notice anything.

Days went by fast. I had my 'private lessons' with Remus and constant detentions with Snape. Then the day I've always dreaded came. The full moon. I didn't have a perfect potion, but I did make one that I drank the night before the day. If it wasn't for Snape I would've been a pro at making wolfsbane, now I might just go around hurting people. I owled Remus saying that I wouldn't show up to dinner and our private lessons. Hermione and Ron helped me as always, packing a change of clothes and my invisibility cloak. They quickly left and I waited by the cave until it started. Just then I saw someone running in the distance. It was Snape, and he looked frantic.

"Jodie! Take this potion hurry!" He yelled.

"I took the potion I made. Even if it wasn't perfect." I retorted back. Suddenly I started to groan and wince in pain. Pain much more worst that the other times I transformed.

"Get….Out... Of here….Now." I grunted.

"Take it now before it's too late." Severus exclaimed.

"It's too late Severus." As I said this I transformed into the beast I really was on the inside. I grunted and groaned as my body changed form. I started to become angrier and more aggressive. The beast inside me started to take over my conscience. The next thing I knew was clawing Severus with my sharp paws.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in pain. I was naked as always. It was chilly, I could see the goosebumps on my skin. I stood up, stretched, put on my clothes, and swung the invisibility cloak around my body. Then headed towards the castle.

In the distance, I saw a black figure on the grass. I couldn't make it out so I went closer. I walked towards the figure and saw black robes and the black long hair. It was Severus! I ran up to his body and knelt down. I flipped him over so he was lying on his back. He was covered in blood and his clothes were ripped. I looked at his robe and saw 4 claw marks. Oh, No. I attacked Severus. I attacked a teacher. I'm going to be expelled.

"Severus, Hey Sev." I said frantically while I shook him. His response was a groan of pain.

"Bloody hell. I did this to you. I'm sorry. I didn't realize." I cried.

I got out my wand and pointed it at his body. "Levioso." I whispered. I cast a disillusionment charm on the both of us, making us invisible. I levitated the unconscious Severus snape until we got to his bedroom. I grabbed his wand from his pocket for me to unlock his door.

"Alohomora." I opened the door quickly, levitating Severus, then laying him on the couch. His room was dark and messy with books and papers stacked everywhere. I ran in his bathroom grabbed a wound cleaning potion, a rag, blood replenishing- potion, murtlap essence, and a revive.

I opened Severus' mouth and poured some of the revive potion for him to drink. He immediately regained his conscience.

"Severus." He looked at me confusingly.

"What are you doing here!? Get out!" He shouted hoarsely.

"You're hurt Severus, I'm not going to leave you until your wounds are clean and taken care of."

"I can do it myself, you insufferable girl." He argued.

"Well, I'm going to be more 'insufferable' if you don't let me clean your wounds." I argued back. He looked at me sternly. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Thank you."

I slowly shed his robe off and unbuttoned his jacket. While I was doing this he was staring into my eyes. I looked away and carried on. Underneath his jacket was a white button up.

"Why do you wear so many layers?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions, Miss Potter?" He retorted.

"Just asking." I whispered in a sarcastic tone. I opened up his button-up and he was wearing a white shirt underneath. I groaned in exasperation and ripped his shirt down the middle I saw his chest covered in blood. I ran my fingers against each claw mark and I felt him shiver against my fingers.

"I'm so sorry Sev-" I began.

"Just get on with it Potter."

"Okay, sorry."

I took the wound cleaning potion, poured some of it on the rag and dabbed it on his wounds. I looked up at him and see him wince in pain. I wanted to stop but I needed to treat him. I cleaned his wound and his chest until there were no blood stains on his chest. I poured the blood replenishing potion into a goblet and gave it to him.

"Here drink this." I say. He took it and looked at me confusingly. "Why are you giving me this?"

"You lost a lot of blood, now drink it." I said sternly.

He followed and drank all the liquid. I took the Murtlap essence rubbed it between my hands and applied it on Severus' chest. I looked at him and he looked at me back. I took my hands off of him, got up and looked for bandages in his bathroom. I found a roll and head back to where Severus was.

"Sit up. I have to wrap this around you." I commanded. He complied and sat up. I slipped off his jacket, button up, and his now ripped shirt off his body and wrapped the bandage around him. After securing the bandage with a pin, I helped put his clothes back on. I cleaned up the rags and put the potions back into the cabinets. When I was done, I walked back to Severus who was staring into space and I sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You shouldn't have gone after me. You knew it was dangerous." I said softly. He looked at me with a gentleness in his eyes.

"I thought I could save you." He replied softly.

"Save me? Why would you want to save me? I thought you hated me?"

"Hate you? Miss Potter, I don't hate you, I just dislike your attitude and your actions." He explained. I smirked at him and he returned it back.

"So you're are you going to expel me? I attacked you." I said sadly.

"Jodie, I am not Headmaster so I cannot expel you. If you're wondering if I will report you to Professor Dumbledore, I will not. Don't say you attacked me, you had no control over your actions that night." He said.

"Seeing that I really don't want this to happen again, will you give me private lessons again Severus? I don't want this happening again to you or anyone actually..." I said gesturing to his wounds.

"Only if you agree to arrive at the exact time. I'm very strict with time you know."

"Yeah I've noticed." I said sarcastically. We both smiled.

"Well, I better get going, I have your class first today." I reminded.

"That's right. Well, you better leave now, don't want people to think you're up to something..."

I gave a sly smile and left his room under the invisibility cloak.

I'm so happy that Severus agreed to give me private lessons again. I walked back to my room smiling. I walked in the dorm and saw Hermione sitting on her bed.  
.

.

.

"Jodie! Where were you?" She asked.

"I woke up late, the potion I made wasn't perfect."

"I thought Snape provided you some?"

"He did, it's just..I misplaced it. I didn't want to annoy him and ask for another."

"You already annoying every day in class why don't you be more annoying." She chuckled.

"Don't want him to expel me though." I laughed.

"Guess you're right." Hermione answered.

"Did you finish the homework for DADA? Oh, wait you should've since it's your favorite class." Hermione winked. I giggled in response.

"It's not my only favorite class, Mione, I actually like Remu- I -I mean Defense Against the Dark Arts is interesting." I stuttered. Hermione looked at me weirdly.

"You've been talking about Professor Lupin many times Jodie." Her eyes suddenly got wider. "You fancy Lupin don't you?" She squealed.

"Wh-what N-no I don't, I just like his class." I stuttered trying to deny everything.

"Oh, Merlin Jodie! I've seen how you look at him like there's love in your eyes. You've never looked at Seamus and Dean when you dated them before." I blushed furiously, avoiding looking at her and embarrassing myself.

"Jodie has a crush, On Professor Lupin." She sang.

"Be quiet." I shushed her. "People are going to hear you."

"You do fancy him! Don't worry Jodie I won't tell anyone." She said as she zipped her lips.

I groaned and got ready for class while Hermione was singing that stupid crush song. In the future, I'm going to have to tell her the truth. That we are in a relationship.

.

.

.

.

We walked into the Potions classroom. The class was already full, so as usual Hermione sat with Ron and I sat in the back. When the bell rang, everyone was looking around for Professor Snape. After a few minutes of chatter, Snape comes through the door. Not slamming it as usual. I notice him walking with a slight limp and not so formal clothes. He's just wearing a black button up long sleeved shirt. His shirt is tight around his upper body making him seem fit.

"Today we will be doing something different. I'm giving you the whole class period to work on work from other classes." He announces. I hear everyone express their confusion.

"Sir? Why aren't we doing anything today?" I hear someone ask.

"That isn't part if your business is it?"

The person shut up and everyone starts to work. Today is the first time Severus tolerated noise, everyone in the class was either laughing or talking to their friends. I stayed quiet and ascetic the whole time. I looked up to Severus who was sitting in his chair uncomfortably, reading a book. He glanced at me for a few seconds and looked back to his book.

The bell rang and everyone stood up and left. I, last as always. I looked back and saw him looking at me. I smiled and he nodded.

.

.

.

.

I was done with class and decided to head back to my room. Ron and Hermione decided to walk around the castle. I could tell there was something between them two. They fancied each other, they just didn't know it themselves.

I walked into my room and sat by the window reading Twilight. I saw something from the corner of my eye. It was a black owl. Someone owled me? The owl landed on the ledge by the window with a roll of parchment in its beak. I took it carefully and watched the owl fly back to its owner. I unrolled the parchment and read the letter.

Dear Miss Potter,

I've forgotten to thank you for your actions earlier this morning. Without you, I would've been in the Hospital wing facing Madame Pomfrey. I would rather have been stuck with you than that meddling nurse of ours. Thank you, Jodie. I'll be expecting you at 8:00 p.m Sharp.Till we meet again.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape.

I smiled and thought about Severus. Wait I mustn't think of Severus like that. He's my teacher. But Remus is my teacher too but we're in a relationship. Still, I can't afford to think of him like that, I'm with Remus now and I'm happy. I carried on reading my book with the thought of Severus in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

I checked the time and saw that it was almost dinner. I got up from the window and I put on my robe, heading down to the Great Hall. I walked through the hall looking at the teacher's table and noticed that Remus wasn't there. Maybe he was sick. I glanced at Severus who was looking at me with his enigmatic black eyes. I gave him a small smile and he gave me a curt nod. I looked for where Ron and Hermione were sitting and spotted them sitting next to each other, laughing. I smiled and headed towards them.

"Hey guys, enjoyed your walk?" I said whilst sitting down, smirking at them.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Ron exclaimed. I saw them looking at each other, Hermione casually touching his shoulder.

"Tell her Hermione." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Tell me what?"

"Jodie, me and Ron are together now." She announced while smiling brightly. I looked at both of them and smiled.

"Merlin's beard guys! About time! I knew you had a thing for each other. I say while slamming my hands against the table which earned a few looks from the students from other the houses. I grabbed my goblet and held it up. "Congrats! To Hermione and Ron." I chuckled. They toasted my goblet embarrassingly and we continued eating and talking about random things.

"So Jodie heard that you have a crush on someone." Ron whispered.

"Hermione! You said you weren't going to tell anyone." I complained.

"He deserves to know too Jo, he's your best friend too. Besides, he promised that he wouldn't tell a soul."

"I did, and I think it's very cute of you to have a crush on -" He hinted.

"Thanks, Ron." I giggled. We carried on eating and laughing. Dinner ended and Ron and Hermione decided to go back to the common room. God knows what they'll be doing. I bid them goodbyes and headed to Remus' room to check up on him.

I opened the door and peeked in his room. He was currently wrapped up on the sofa, with the fireplace lighted."Hey." I say as I walk in. He opens his eyes and looks at me, giving me a small smile, bringing his blanket closer to his body. I look at him closely and see scars by his face. I run up to the couch and kneel by his side.

"What happened Remus?" I say concerningly as I run my fingers over them.

"I was just admiring Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak again and kind of offended him." He said awkwardly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Remus, you got to be careful next time. Okay?" He nodded. "Do you need me to treat it?" I ask.

"That's okay Jodie, don't worry. I cleaned it up right after the event."

"I missed you. I didn't see you at all today." I say while playing with his hands. "I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well today. I feel a whole let better now that you're here." He put his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. I kiss his hand and he pulls me up into a kiss. He puts his hands on the back of my neck as I run my hands in his soft brown locks of hair. He pulls me up so I'm lying next to him. He leaves a trail of kisses along my chin and down to my neck. I feel him sucking my neck. That'll leave a mark, I thought, but I didn't care at the moment. He was the man I loved, my mate and he left a mark on me. His lips made their way back to my lips, kissing me with passion and need.

I open my eyes and glance at the time which reads 7:43 pm. I better get ready to leave for lessons with Severus. I put my hands against Remus' chest and pulled back from his kiss. He started to kiss down my jaw and my neck again.

"Remus...I've got... to go..." I moaned as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Why?"

"I have to study for potions with Ron and Hermione." I lied. He pulled up from my neck and looked at me with his sad eyes.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Now I've got to go before they go worrying about me. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and I gave him a long kiss then left his room. I ran all the way down to Severus' lab. I open the door and see him reading a book.

"Hey, Severus." I greeted him as I walked to his desk.

He looked up from his book and checked the time.

"You're here early." He smirked.

"Well, I can leave and come late if you want me too." I said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm just kidding Severus." I say just looked at me with dull eyes.

"Okay, so we can get started then."

I gather up all the ingredients and materials we're about to use. We go step by step, him teaching me what to do and what not to do. Apparently, some instructions in the book were wrong. He showed me how to crush beans and grind stones. He puts his hands over mines attempting to show me how its done. I blush whenever this happens. After hours of potion making, we finish and its perfect.

"Congrats Miss Potter, you successfully made wolfsbane potions. Then again you will have to make it yourself without my help soon." He says as he puts his hands on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Severus. I thanked while smiling at him.

"Did you receive my letter I've sent you earlier today? He asked.

"Oh yes. About that, you're welcome." I said smiling brightly at him. Slowly he begins to smile back at me and look deeply into my eyes. I do the same staring into his black and mysterious ones. He looks glances at my neck, his mood suddenly changes and he turns away looking exasperated.

"Something wrong?" I say worriedly.

"Nothing, you're dismissed, Miss Potter." He says sternly.

"Severus, I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's suddenly bothering you."

"There's nothing bothering me except your constant nagging. You better run along back to your dormitory."

I walk towards him and kneel by him side. I put my hand over his to comfort him. I feel his hand stiffen.

"Tell me please." I pleaded looking at him with my signature puppy dog eyes trying to convince him to say it.

"I'm in love with you." He says sadly.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

"Severus I-"

"I understand if you don't feel the same way." He interjected. Denoting my neck. Indicating the hickey I got from Remus.

"I'm sorry Severus, but we can't do this. We can't see each other like that." He nodded.

"It's Remus, isn't it? I've seen the way you two look at each other. The way you act around each other." He spat. I looked at him in surprise. I nodded.

"The Marauders, perpetually getting what they want." He mumbled bitterly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said suddenly. I sighed. I was still confused on why Severus was in love with me. He shouldn't.

"Severus tell me why you love me."

"Just leave Miss Potter. Go run along and see your beloved werewolf you call your boyfriend."

"Severus I will not have you besmirch Remus, he's done nothing to you."

"You don't know anything, now I said Get...Out!" I huffed and got up and left not looking back. Slamming his door behind me. I got to my room, changed into sleeping clothes and laid on my bed thinking.

Severus.. Is.. In love... With.. Me. This can't be happening. I think deep down, I too may be developing some feelings for him too. But I'm with Remus now. I can't fall in love with both of them...

.

.

.

.

.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" I hear Seamus yell while running through the great hall. He sets the Daily Prophet Paper in front of us.

"Sirius Black's been sighted? Where?" I hear one of the Gryffindor students say.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." Hermione added.

"Do you think he'll come to Hogwarts? The dementors are here they'll catch him." Ron said worriedly.

"He escaped them once who knows he'll do it again!"

Sirius is coming for me. But I'm going to be ready when he comes. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to get vengeance for my parents.

.

.

.

.

The door slammed open then closed. He slammed all the windows shut with just a flick of a wand. Severus walked in front of the class and looked around the class sternly. He made eye contact with me but there was nothing there no love or admiration. What was he doing in Remus' class? He's a potions teacher, not a DADA teacher.

"Turn to page 394."

"What are you doing here? Where is Professor Lupin?" I spat as I raised my hand. He turned around and looked straight into my eyes with his piercing black ones.

"Remus found himself incapable of teaching at the present moment Miss Potter. Five points from Gryffindor and a Detention for being insufferable." He addressed.

"Now as I was sayi-"

"You can't just give me detention just for asking a simple question." I said angrily. Even if he was 'in love with me' he was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

I groaned especially the other Gryffindors. I hear Draco snicker and I turn to him with anger in my eye."Shut it Draco." I spat.

"Detention again Miss Potter." I hear Severus say sternly.

I groaned and flipped to page 394, while finding the page I feel Hermione tap my arm.

"Jodie look." she said with a hint of concern in her voice. I looked at her book and saw that page 394 was a chapter about werewolves. Was he trying to expose my secret?

"Now can any of you tell me what the difference is between an animagus and a werewolf?" I raise my hand but he does not commend me.

"No one? How disappointing." He said as his silky low voice resonated the class.

I decided to yell out my answer since no one was doing anything. "An animagus is a wizard who has a choice to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. At every full moon, when they transform, they can no longer remember who they are. They could kill anyone, friend, teacher, classmate or family member if they crossed their path. But with a proper wolfsbane potion, it can be avoided." I announce.

"You've spoken out of turn Miss Potter. Detention. Do you wish to do this all day?"

"I was just answering your question." I said out loud enough for people to turn their heads at me.

"See my after class, Potter and we'll discuss your behavior."

I groan and see Draco laughing along with the other Slytherins. I ignore them and roll my eyes. The class goes by slow, listening to Severus talking about werewolves. Everyone one was writing notes on parchment except me. Why would I need to take notes anyway? I know everything about werewolves. Merlin! I am one myself. Severus didn't seem to notice. Maybe he was fed up with my behaviour. The bell rang and everyone was heading back to their common rooms. I wanted to see if Remus was okay. I quietly, without Severus noticing, walked towards the door.

"Potter!" I hear him yell. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at him. His eyes showing his anger for me.

"Didn't I say that you have to stay after class?" He said as the last student walked out and closed the door.

"Yes, sir." I answered quietly. I walked towards the desk in front of him and sat down.

"Trying to escape, to see Remus?" I suddenly got angry and stomped towards his desk.

"Don't you dare put Remus into this, he did nothing to you." He was about to retort but I interrupted.

"You're just jealous Severus!" I yelled. He stood up slamming his hands against the table and looked at me.

"Don't you dare suggest that about me, Jodie!" He commanded.

"I'm not 'suggesting'. It's obvious Severus, you're jealous of him."

"You have detention every day for 2 months." He says without looking at me.

"Don't change the subject Severus. Are you jealous or not?"

"That's 3 months-"

"Just answer me!" I yelled.

"Yes!" He yelled back. He slumped back into the chair with regret in his voice. "I'm jealous." He said a bit delicate. I walked over to his side and knelt down.

"Look at me." I say gently. Taking his hands into mine. "Don't be jealous of anything."

"Why? You and Remus are in a relationship, not you and I. How could I not be envious when the person I love is in love with someone else?" I looked at him with understanding. What I was about to do, was what I'm going to regret for a long time. I stood up took Severus' head into my hands, leaned towards his face, looking in his eyes them looking at his lips. I then connected my lips to his. He tensed up, sat there frozen but after a few moments, he started moving his lips. He put both his hands around my waist. I pull back from the kiss and see him with his eyes still closed. He opened them and I smiled. He smiled back. This was the first time I saw him smile. I beamed at him and it was almost the happiest I've felt.

"So you're not jealous anymore?" I ask.

"What about Remus?"He asked sadly. Remus was going to be mad if he found out what I did, worse he might give up on me. If I pick Remus, Severus would be miserable. I didn't want to make the two men I love inferior. I had to find a way to work it out. I need help.

"About that. Look I'm going to be honest with you Severus...I don't know what I'm going to do. I like you both." I replied with hurt in my voice.

"Y-you like me?"

"I do, but I love Remus. He's been there for me. To comfort me, to have fun with me. You, on the other hand, you're there to teach me all you know, guide me and care for me. I don't know what to do Severus." He put his hand on my leg and looked at me.

"So don't choose if you're not ready. Give it a year or so. I will wait as long as you need."

"Thanks, Severus." I smiled.

"Now off you go, I'll see you later for detention Miss Potter." He winked. I giggled and stood up.

"Of course Professor Snape." I walked out his room bidding him goodbye. I was happy that everything was resolved with Severus. I decided to walk down to Remus' room and check up on him.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked up to Remus' room and knocked on his door, waiting for a response but no one answered. I turned the handle slowly and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I walked inside. It was quiet. No one was in the living room and kitchen so I made my way to his bedroom door which was open ajar. I pushed on the door and peeked through the side to see if Remus was in there. I saw him under the covers of his bed probably sleeping. I smiled and I climbed into his bed. He shifted and I lifted up the covers and saw Remus all pale, looking sick. He opened his eyes and pulled the covers close to him.

"Remus! What's wrong? What happened to you?" I said concerningly. My hands were on his upper body checking to see if he was hurt and on his forehead to check for a fever.

"It's nothing, Jodie." He swatted my hand away.

"Remus please tell me what' happened."

"...I was with Hagrid's hippogriff again." He huffed. By the tone of his voice, I knew he was lying. I've been sensing that being "with Hagrid's hippogriff" was flawed.

"Come on Remus tell me what's really going on. Why do you see Buckbeak every month? Or is it something else?" I say a bit forcefully.

"I-I-can't..." he grunted.

"I can't what? Remus, we're together now we can't keep secrets from each other. We need, to be honest with each other now." Which was clearly ironic for me...

"Okay... I'll tell you. And I understand that when I tell you, you won't want to be with me anymore." He said sadly.

"Remus, I love you and you know it." I say as I took his hand in mines and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He gave me a smile and took a deep breath and said his words.

"Jodie I'm a werewolf."

.  
I look at him with a shock expression. I let go of his hand and cover my mouth."Oh my God." I say bewildered. "I understand if you're disgusted by me, I mean a lot of people are and-" I interrupt him by grabbing his face and crashing his lips to mine. I start moving and he pushes me back.

"Wh-wh-why'd you do that? Did you not hear what I just said? I'm a werewolf Jodie. I'm a danger to you...to everyone! How could you still love someone like me?"

"I love just the way you are. Remus. I love you because I am like you." I said happily. He looked at me confusingly, not knowing what I said. "What do you mean you're like me?"

"I'm a werewolf Remus!"

"Y-you- You're a werewolf. You're the one I saw in the forest that one night? The brown wolf?"

"Yeah, that was me." I nodded happily.

"I'm so glad you're a werewolf. Finally, someone who understands me." He breathed. I was so ecstatic knowing this. Finally, I would have someone to be with during the transformation.

"I'm sorry I hadn't been in class today, you must've been so worried." Remus apologized as he took me into his embrace. "It's okay. Sev-Snape was there to teach us." I caught my word. "That's right, I asked him to lead the class today." I look at my watch and see the time.

"It's 5:14 Remus, I better get going and get ready for the feast." He took me out of his embrace and kissed my forehead. "Okay, I'll see you later?" He asked. I stole a kissed on his lips and smile.

"Yes of course, and I want you to take your potions. I don't want to kiss a sick wolf." I giggle. He smirks at me and steals one last kiss from me. I pushed him off playfully and hopped off his bed and walked out his room. I run back to the common room to meet Ron and Hermione. I see them cuddled on the couch facing the fireplace.

"Hey, love birds." I say behind their backs. They turn around and smile at me. "Jodie where have you been?" Hermione asked. "I went to walk around the grounds. I've found it very relaxing lately, you guys should try it together someday." I winked. I lied about kissing Severus and seeing Remus.

"So what did the git want to talk to you about?" Ron asked.

"I just lose Gryffindor 50 points and I'm doing detention every day for a month." I huffed. I looked at them to see if they didn't catch the lie.

"Told you he's a git." Ron muttered. "The famous Jodie Potter does not deserve a months detention." He announced. I laughed. "It's not a big deal Ron and I like messing with him and him getting mad at me. Your brothers are really rubbing off on me." The twins hear and yell "Yeah Jodie!" We all laugh.

After talking for a while, we all head out to the Great Hall. Before reaching the door, I was suddenly lifted off the ground and slung on someone's shoulder. I look who it is and its Fred. Damnit Fred! I hit his back several times so he could let go of me. "Fred put me down right now!" He doesn't listen and they all laugh. Once at the table, Fred finally puts me down and ruffles my hair.

I look at the teacher's table and see all the teachers looking at us. I smile and turn my gaze to Remus whose eyes was laughing and Severus who gave a confused look on his face. I just smiled and turn back to the food.


	11. Chapter 11

Me and Remus had been together through our transformations. I maintained my close friendship with Severus also. It was hard to keep secrets, but I thought it was for the best. They can't know, especially Remus. The search for Sirius Black was still going on. I was ready. If he'd find me, I'll end it. But lately I've noticed that Remus was somewhat avoiding me. I've asked him about it, but he replied that he was busy...

.

"Ron!" Hermione and I shouted. He was being dragged by a dark black dog under the whomping willow.

"Help!" Ron screams. I grabbed Hermione's hand and ran towards the hole under the Whomping willow. We weaved and avoided the branches trying to smash us and slid down the hole.

It was dark and smelled strongly like a wet dog. We quietly walked towards Ron's screams. We went up the stairs and came to a wooden ragged door. I opened it and walked inside. I saw Ron holding scabbers and shivering.

"Jodie, he's the dog, he's an Animagus!" Ron yelled frantically. I looked down and saw the paws of a dog turn into footprints. I looked up and saw a man standing there. He had shoulder length dark curly hair, his appearance was ragged, tattoos visible on his chest, and he looked angry. I knew that this was Sirius Black.

.

.

.

"If you're going to kill her, you'll have to kill us too." Hermione shouted as she ran in front of me.

"No, only one will die tonight." He answered.

"Then it'll be you!" I shouted. I lunged towards him, knocking him down to the ground. I point my wand right at his throat, threatening to put a spell on him.

"Going to kill me Jodie?" He chuckled.

I hear the door crash open and see Remus barge in pointing his wand straight at us.

My eyes open in utter disbelief.


	12. Chapter 12

"Expelliarmus!" He shouts My wand flies out of my hand and I turn around and see Remus looking at me. He tells me to move out of the way and I comply. He walks towards Sirius Black pointing his wand at him.

"Well well Sirius looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well you'd know all about the madness within wouldn't you Remus." Sirius says back. I see Remus look at him. He slowly lowers his wand and extends his hand. What is he doing? Sirius takes it and Remus helps him up and gives him a hug. I stand in awe and anger as I see this happening before my eyes.

"I-I found her.."

"I know."

"Let's kill her." I look at Remus wide eyed and in disappointment. Why did he do this to me?

"No! We trusted you professor! And all along you've been his friend. He's a werewolf Jodie!" Hermione screamed.

"I know, Hermione." I say quietly. I couldn't grasp the thought of Remus helping Sirius try to find me.

"Well you are the brightest witch I've ever seen-" Remus says as Sirius interrupts him.

"Enough talk Remus lets kill her!"

"Wait!" Remus yells.

"I'VE DID MY WAITING! 16 YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!" Sirius shouted. Remus looks at me longingly and hands his wand to Sirius. I can't believe I'm going to get killed today. And Remus, the man I thought I loved was going to help him.

"Very well. Kill her, but wait one more minute, Jodie has the right to know why." Remus explained.

"I know why." I shouted. "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead."

"No Jodie it wasn't him someone did betray your parents." Remus explained.

"Who then?" I say with a bit of hurt in my voice.

"PETRA PETTIGREW!" Sirius shouted. "And she's in this room right now. Come out, Come out Petra, Come out Come out and play!" He sang. I see Severus barge through the door, pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted. The wand flies out of Sirius' hands and drops on the floor. He points the wand at both Remus and Sirius.

"Ah vengeance is sweet I hope I'll be the one to catch you." He told Sirius. He turned to Remus with a scowl on his face. "I knew you were helping someone into the castle. Here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape, put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you excuse us Remus and I have unfinished business to attend to."

Snape lunges forward Sirius and points his wand against his neck.

"Give me a reason, I beg if you." Severus scoffs.

"Severus don't be a fool." Remus buts in.

"He can't help it it's his habit." Sirius says sarcastically.

"Quiet Sirius!" Remus shouts.

"Quiet yourself!" Sirius retorts back.

"Listen to you, quarrelling like an old married couple." Severus interrupted.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius shouts.

"I could do it you know.. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you." I notice Sirius get all quiet and frightened.

"Ah do I smell a flicker of fear? Yes the dementor's kiss. It said to be unbearable to witness but I'll do my best."

"Severus please." Remus pleaded. Severus ignoring him. I was so confused. I wanted to know everything. I see Severus look at me and gestures us to go out the door first. I reach for Hermione's wand pointing it to Sirius. Sirius looks at me wide eyed. I say the incantation "Expelliarmus" towards Severus and he is blasted back and knocks out. I'm going to regret this later. I look at Sirius and Remus in awe of what I've just done.

"Jodie! You attacked a teacher." I hear Hermione shout.

"Tell me about Petra Pettigrew." I demanded.

"She went to school with us, we thought she was our friend." Remus explained.

"Well she's dead, Sirius killed him." I say pointing the wand at him. Remus steps in front of the wand with his hands up.

"That's what I thought too. But she's alive trust me. She's turned herself into a rat to frame Sirius. More specifically, Ron's rat." He said pointing at Scabbers.

"What? He's mental Jodie!"

"She's missing a toe isn't she?"

"So?"

"Ron all they could find of Petra was her finger.." I explain. Maybe it was true. Sirius was innocent after all.

"Petra let slip the hiding place of your parents and yourself. After realizing what she'd done, she faked her own death, blamed Sirius and hid for 12 years as Ron's rat."

"Show me then." I say sternly. Remus nods and takes Scabbers away from Ron. He resist for a few moments but let's go. Both Remus and Sirius point their wands at the rat and force her to change into human form. It is true. Scabbers was actually Petra all along

"See Jodie? Sirius is innocent! We need to get rid of her. She's just going to cause us problems in the future." Remus pointed his wand directly at Petra. She shivered in fear of what was going to happen next.

"Wait!" I yell. Both Remus and Sirius look at me.

"If you kill her, how is anyone going to believe that Sirius is innocent? We can't kill her. We need to bring her to the castle."

"Thank you so much girl!" Petra said as she knelt down to Jodie's feet.

"Get off!" She said as she kicked her off.

.


	13. Chapter 13

We get out of the whomping willow with Severus levitating at outside. Me and Sirius go off to the side and talk while the others watch Petra and care for Ron's leg.

"Thank you so much for believing me Jodie."

"Well, you did gave me a good reason to believe you." I say while looking at Petra's frightened form.

"I was wondering, I'm guessing your aunt and uncle aren't really nice to you, that you can come, stay-"

"Stay with you?" I interrupted him.

"Well if you want to, I'm not forcing you."

"No, I want to, of course. I'll be free of the Dursley's and finally stay with someone who is family."

"Summer's coming up and you can ask Dumbledore if you can come and stay with me in my old family home."

"I would love to Sirius." I smiled up at him and gave him a big hug."

"JODIE!" I hear Hermione screech. I turn around and look at her. She points at the sky and I see the Full Moon coming up.

"I totally forgot that it was today! Luckily I took mines the a few days ago. I turn to look at Remus, he's shaking and drops his wand. I see Petra bend down, picking up and about to curse him. I take out my wand and shout "Expelliarmus!" The wand flies out of her grasp and I run to next to Ron, Hermione, and an unconscious Snape and we watch Sirius trying to calm Remus down.

"My friend! Have you taken your potion?" Sirius yells whilst holding him down. Remus doesn't answer and begins his transformation. Since I've taken the wolfsbane potion, my transformation is delayed for a few minutes, but the result of not taking it, makes you go out of control.

"Remember who you truly are Remus! Don't let this take over you!" Just then, Remus transformed into a werewolf, but he looked different from usual. He had a frightening look to him, exactly what most people think werewolves look like. He hit Sirius with a backhand that flown him several feet away. Then Remus looked at the us.

I walked up to him very slowly.

"Professor?… Professor Lupin?" Remus' werewolf self looked at her with regret. I felt bad for him having to go through the pain of not having the potion.

"Potter! You!" I heard a man shout. I turned around seeing Severus clearly angry about what I've done to him. Remus growled and walked towards me. From the distance, I could see a black figure running towards them. It was Sirius' animagus. Sirius pulled Remus' werewolf form away from us and they fought on the side. I felt a grip pulling me back. Severus went in front of us putting a protective hand in front.

I felt a surge of energy going through my whole body. It was time.

"Step back! Go away!" I yelled.

I pushed everyone away, walking to the side stumbling into the grass and I started to transform. Everyone watched in awe. Once I transformed I looked at Hermione, Ron and Severus. I turned back around and ran to the two fighting animals.

I pushed through the two fighting animals, pushing Sirius away and faced Remus myself.

Maybe he'll recognize me. I thought. I walked slowly up to him. Licking his face, trying to calm him down. He purrs at what i'm doing. But then he suddenly growls at me and bites my face. I yowled in pain and pull away. I see Sirius run towards him and pushes him back into the forest.

I try to run after them but fall into the grass. I can feel the blood running down my furry face. I see Severus, Hermione and Ron run to my side.

"Jodie!" Hermione and Ron yells.

"Leave! I'll take care of this." I hear Severus tell Hermione and Ron.

"I'm not leaving her!" Hermione yells.

"Me too! She needs us Professor!" Ron argues.

"You kids aren't supposed to be out at night. If you tell Headmaster about this he'll send you back to your dorms anyway. She's okay, You'll be able to see her soon. So go! I'll take care of this. Take the invisibility cloak." He says calmly.

"Fine we'll go." I see them stand up and walk back to the castle. Severus watches them leave and finally looks at me with worry.

"You okay Jodie?" Severus whispers.

"Mhmm." I manage to say.

He wipes the blood off of my face with a cloth.

My werewolf form slowly fades and I turn back into human. Severus wraps me in a long cloth and carries me back into the castle before I pass out.

.

AN: if there are any mistakes sorry :). Hope you enjoy the story!


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up, my body aching in pain; especially areas around my face. I sit up from the bed I'm sleeping on, looking around my surroundings. I'm in Severus' room. I look around to see if he's next to me. None. I look around the room.

"Severus?"

No answer.

"Severus?" I say a little louder.

Still no answer.

I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I have a bandage around the left side of my face. I then remember last night. Remus went out of control that he hurt me. I can't blame him. He forgot to take his wolfsbane potion.

I walk towards the bedroom door and open the door slowly. On the table lays a plate of breakfast and a cup of tea. I hear talking and see Severus at the door talking to someone. That someone was Remus. He looked horrible! He had dark circles under his eyes. Scratches across his face. Clothes and hair out of order.

"Severus please. Let me see her. I'm sorry." I hear Remus say sadly.

"I'm afraid you can't Remus. You hurt her. I won't let you do that again."

"Please just let me apologise to her." He begged.

I felt bad for Remus. I walked out of the room to talk to them.

"Severus? Remus?" I said quietly but loud enough to hear me.

Severus turned around and Remus stares at me.

"Miss Potter? What are you doing out of bed, you need rest." He walked towards me, trying to usher me back into the room. I just stand there staring back at Remus' apologetic look on his face.

"Jodie. I'm so sorry."

"Jodie, go back to bed." Severus says a little strictly whilst pulling me back into his room. I place my hands on top on his which are placed on my shoulders and carefully slide them off.

"Severus. Just let me talk to Remus. I'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Jodie he's dangerous, look what he did to you. I can't let him near you."

"He won't hurt me again."

"Jodie I'm telling you, he's going to hurt you. I don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"Well then, let me speak to him. Just for a minute. I'll be safe don't worry." I hear him sigh in defeat and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let us talk okay?" I reassured him. He gave a curt nod at me and looked at Remus with a strict look and left.

I walked towards the door and Remus walked through the door and knelt down in front of me. He looked at me with apologetic eyes and touched my wound. I winced in pain as he did that.

"Oh, Jodie..I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have forgotten to take that potion I should've controlled myself. I'm sorr-"

"Remus, I forgive you..it's not your fault anyway. You didn't know what you were doing. The werewolf side of us is hard to control I know. So don't beat yourself up. Don't hurt yourself just because you hurt me. Remus in fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smiled. I gave him a hug to let him know that we are okay. He let go, took my face in his hand gently and slowly leaned in, kissing me. My heart jumped and started beating with love again. We stayed there kissing then we were interrupted by Severus clearing his throat. We turned around, looking at Severus who had a bit of hurt in his eye.

"I think you should leave Mr. Lupin. Miss Potter needs her rest."

"Okay, thank you." He answered politely. He looked at me and smiled then walked out the door.

"What was that?" I hear Severus say.

"What was what?"

"You said you were going to talk. I don't remember kissing equating to talking."

"We were talking. He apologised and I forgave him. He kissed me afterwards."

"I can't believe you." Severus scoffed.

"Why?"

"You forgave a man who betrayed you and hurts you physically and maybe emotionally."

"I forgave him because it wasn't his fault Severus. The werewolf side is very hard to control, I know what he's feeling."

"It's his fault for forgetting to take the wolfsbane potion."

"It's a common mistake. I didn't take the wolfsbane potion and look what happened to you. You forgave me in the end anyway."

"Because you're you." He said a bit softly.

"And Remus can't be forgiven because he's Remus?"

"He can be forgiven by you but not by me."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt the woman I love." He looked at me with sad eyes and walked back into the room. I walked after him seeing him sitting at the end of the bed, head in his hands.

"Is that why you're mad Severus? Because he hurt me?"

"Yes...and he has you."

"Severus.."

"Youn don't understand Jodie. You don't know how much I love you. How much it hurts when I see you happy with him. When I see him kissing you. It hurts, it makes me mad, jealous."

I hug him from behind hoping that he'll be happy. I didn't know he felt so many emotions for me. I love him too, but I love Remus as well. I don't know what to do...

"Severus you don't have to feel this way. I'm here look. I'm with you right now. I love you too."

"And you love Remus as well."

"Yes, I do...But don't let it stop you from loving me. Severus, I'm confused okay. There are 2 men in my life that I love with all my heart, I can't choose who I should love more because my love for both of you is the same. Please forgive me."

"I always do, don't I?" I giggle.

He holds my hands and brings one of them to his lips kissing it. I smile leaning into his lips. I kiss him softly and he kisses back holding onto my neck and I hold onto his arm. Our kiss is passionate and goes on for a couple moments. We both lean back smiling and staring at each other's eyes.

"I think it's time for rest for you." Severus says.

"Maybe if you join me." I smirked. He smirks back. "Maybe I should." He sits down next to me and I lay my head on his lap.

"Hey. Wasn't Ron and Hermione supposed to visit me?"

"Someone might've told them that you were admitted to St. Mungo's."

"You told them?"

"No, Dumbledore did. He told them you will be fine and will be returning back to class in 2 days. Those dunderheads fell for it and wrote you letters to give to you."

"Dumbledore let you keep me in your quarters?"

"Technically care for you in my quarters not keep. It's a bit harsh isn't it?" He gave a slight chuckle. "Yes he gave me permission to watch over you in my quarters. I am far more useful than Madam Pomfrey."

"I see.. Well you have 2 days with me. What do you want to do first?"

"Rest." He smiled. "Yeah. Good idea." I say whilst yawning.

He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my form carefully. Soon we both fell asleep.

.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jodie...Jodie wake up." I feel myself being shaken gently.

I open my eyes and see Severus look back at me.

"Morning.." I say tiredly. Severus chuckled. "Jodie, It's 4 pm. It's noon."

"Well, I just woke up so it's morning." I smiled.

"Okay then." He chuckled.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I said groggily.

"I need to clean your wound."

"Oh okay." I sat up and Severus took the bandage off my face.

"Ah." I winced in pain.

"Shh, it'll be okay.." He reassured.

He dabbed my wound with a wet cloth. I stared at his eyes as he cleaned my face with various potions. It was like a miracle. My wounds closed up just leaving scars behind.

"There you should look normal in minutes." He noticed my stares and I smiled at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Something hot.." I smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He said as he leant closer. He caressed my face softly and I leant towards his touch.

"Yeah." I say. He closed the space between us with a kiss. He leant me back down on the bed and I complied. He held my hands down as he kissed down my now clear face and down my neck. Oh Merlin, it felt good. This man is going to be the death of me.

He kissed down my body and slowly removed the shirt I had on. Then my jeans came off and after a few seconds, we were both naked. I was going to loose my virginity! To Severus! Nothing else was on my mind other than my deep affection for Severus.

The time came. He slowly slid inside me. Oh, Merlin, he was big. I was in pain, tears were forming in my eyes. But he was gentle. He held me close to him telling me it'll be okay. After a few slow thrusts, all I felt was pleasure. He continued thrusting, we continued moaning and then he came in me. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily into my ear. After a few moments he rolled off me, grabbed his wand on the bedside table and said an incantation against my belly.

"Because I know you don't want a baby so soon." I chuckled kissing his cheek.

We both stood up putting our clothes back on. We walked to his kitchen and I watched as he made me dinner. He was a really good cook actually. Maybe because he was a potions master. He presented me with a plate of chicken Alfredo pasta and I quickly ate it giving him only a few bites of the delicious dinner. After I was done I looked down to the plate noticing it was empty. I turned to him with a sad face.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave some food for you." He chuckled deeply and caressed my face.

"Don't worry Jodie. It's okay, I actually woke up a little earlier for a quick snack."

"I see. Oh and thanks for taking care of me and healing my face."

"You're welcome, I'm always glad to help you."

"And I'm sorry for hexing you the other night.."

"It's okay, I'm used to it." He mumbled softly... I was taken aback. Why was he used to it?

"Wait Severus. What do you mean "used to it?""

"I've been hexed before when I was in school. Outside of school. Many times actually."

"By who?"

"You're not going to like it Jodie."

"Severus just tell me." I said a bit strictly.

"Well, one reason are The Marauders."

.

.  
"You mean S-Sirius? Re-Remus? My Dad? They all hexed you?" I stuttered. I didn't know they physically abused Severus.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago, during school."

"I can't believe they would do such a thing. Why did they do that?"

"I wasn't the most popular person in school and The Marauders were the most popular group of Gryffindors in Hogwarts. Even the most of the Slytherins were scared of them. They bullied me verbally and physically."

"But why did they target you?"

"I told you before, because of Lily. Your mother and I used to be best friends. Even before Hogwarts. I told her she was a witch. I wanted her to be in Slytherin but unfortunately, she got put into Gryffindor. We still managed to see each other, study, eat, hang out together. Your dad on the other hand, was in love with your mother. He was pretty sure he could steal her from me and he did. Behind Lily's back, they would hex me, threatening me to stay away from Lily. Then I lost her forever."

"Sev... I'm so sorry."

"Jodie don't be. If that wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have met you." He smiled.

"You're right."

"Wait you said one reason was the Marauders. Is there another reason?" I asked just then his face turned regretful.

"Uh- Um. N-no. No. There isn't. You know why don't you rest, there's class tomorrow." He stuttered. I could tell he was lying. Severus never stutters.

"Severus. Tell me now."

"It's n-nothing." He stuttered again. Something was suspicious and I needed to know.

"If it was really nothing you would tell me and not be nervous when I'm bringing it up."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You don't deserve to know." He said whilst standing up from the bed.

"What do you mean I don't deserve to know? Severus, what's this about?"

"Jodie, please I can't tell you now."

"Fine, if you really loved me you would tell me." I stood up from the bed, walking towards the door to go back to my dorm.

"I'm a death eater!" Severus said just before I left the room. I turned around slowly horror in my face. Horror at what I just heard.

.

AN: ooh that cliffhanger though. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm a death eater!" Severus said before I left the room. I turned around slowly horror in my face. Horror at what I just heard.

.

.

I walked carefully towards him. My face showing signs of horror.

"What did you say?"

"I-I'm a death eater Jodie." He said sadly. I shook my head in disappointment. I looked at him in disgust. I can't fathom on what Severus had said to me. I want to deny him.

"No, you're not... I can't believe you, Severus. I can't believe you would hide that from me. I can't believe you are one."

"Jodie-"

"Is that why you're with me? Because Voldemort told you too? You're probably going to kidnap me and take me to him so he can kill me."

"Jodie please let me explain," Severus said trying to reason with me.

"Your "hobby" explains everything." I spat at him as I slammed the door. Tears running down my face from hurt.

"Wait!" I heard Severus shout. I did not stop. I ran to get away from him. I can't believe Severus, I can't believe Remus. The 2 people I loved could be capable of so much destruction and pain. I could hear Severus trying to catch up to me

As I ran far away from Severus as I can. I went up the stairs to see Remus walking down. He saw me and smiled. "Jodie! I froze and as he got closer, he saw the tears in my eyes.

"Jodie? What happened?" I ignored him and ran up the stairs past him away from his reach. He ran up the stairs and followed me. I ran up to the next floor and hid around the corner.

"Jodie? Jodie, talk to me." He whispered. Once he was far from where I was, I ran as fast as I can upstairs.

I needed to go somewhere where no one that could bother me. Quiet... The Astronomy Tower. I ran quietly through the halls. My eyes, blurry from the tears in my eyes. I went up the stairs and ran to the edge of the tower and exhaled and inhaled heavily. I looked out to the night sky and the darkness of the lake and the mysteriousness of the Forbidden Forest. It looked peaceful, and this is where I wanted to be right now.

I sat at the edge of the Tower hugging my knees against my chest, sniffling and crying about how much I've been hurt. The cool night breeze hit my body and I shivered.

Just then, I heard the floorboards creaking. I turned around and saw Dumbledore standing at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Potter? Why are you doing here?" He said concerningly.

"Professor! Sorry, I needed some fresh air and somewhere quiet to think."

"Think about what my dear?"

"Think about the problems I'm going through right now." I answered.

"Is it about Severus? Or Remus?" My eyes got wide in shock. How did Dumbledore know about them?

"How'd you know?" This earned a hearty chuckle from the wizard opposite me.

"Miss Potter, you must know, I know everything that goes around Hogwarts." I looked at him and nodded.

"So what's wrong my dear?"

I sighed and decided to tell him the truth, only he could understand my situation and give me an acceptable solution.

"I found out what they really are. First Remus, a bully, and Now Severus, a death eater. They just betray me with all these secrets. Why is everyone so secretive around me? Even the people I cared about are betraying me."

"Miss Potter, it is part of life, the Marauders, yes I remember them, they were bullies, but as time went on they became mature and some of the great fighters against Voldemort. Severus, on the other hand, was encouraged by Voldemort himself. He is very fond of the Dark Arts as you can see. But he is a good man. Believe it or not Miss Potter, Severus is a spy for me. Yes, Severus is risking his life by getting information about Voldemort. These men aren't bad people. They care too much to tell you this." I realize that Dumbledore was right, despite Remus and Severus' past, they are protecting the Wizarding World.

"I guess you're right Headmaster. I'm just overreacting. I've been so stressed lately. I can't choose between the two men that love me. It's hurting them, I know, but I just don't know what to do Headmaster." I sighed, defeated, my emotions have got to me.

"Miss Potter, if these two men love you, they will be waiting for your decision. You're still a student here at Hogwarts and still have sometime to think about this. Don't dwell too much on the past or the future. I knew wizards who dwelled on these thoughts wasted away. Their life gone in a memory. Focus on the present. If you can't decide right now then don't force yourself to decide. What matters is what happens now." I looked at Dumbledore and he smiled. He handed me a lemon drop, "It seems like my bedtime is coming soon, Miss Potter, I'll leave you to think to yourself. Good night." I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Professor, Good night." That night I thought about what Dumbledore had said and soon I found myself asleep.

.  
.


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you, Professor, Good night." That night I thought about what Dumbledore had said, and soon I found myself asleep.

.

I awoke from the most disturbed sleep I've ever had. I sat up and looked around. I wasn't in the astronomy tower floor, nor was I in my bedroom. I was in someone's bedroom. I got up slowly and made my way to the outside. I saw a figure sitting on the couch in front of me. It was Remus. He must've found me in the astronomy tower and brought me down to his room.

"Remus?" I murmured. He turned around and looked at me. He got up still maintaining his eye contact with me.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I ran into Dumbledore last night and told me where you were. I saw you laying near the edge of the astronomy tower sleeping."

"Oh. Thank you for bringing me in."

"What happened to you yesterday?... Why did you run away from me Jodie?" I sighed and took a seat in the chair in front of him.

"About that….I'm sorry Remus, I should've have done that." I apologized. He sighed and knelt in front of me. He placed his and on top of mines, rubbing his thumb on my hand.

"Jodie…. Tell me why you ran. Why were there tears in your eyes? Did Severus do anything to you? What's been going on with you and Severus?" He asked quickly. I didn't want to tell him what Severus and I have. I was scared. How would he react?

"I ran because he told me what he was and what you were.."

"What do you mean, what I was?"

"You were part of the marauders and bullied him."

"Merlin's beard…. That was a long time ago. Is he still bitter about that? He's much worse Jodie, look he's a death eater."

"Yes, I know.. Why didn't you tell me you bullied him in the past?"

"Oh, Jodie, Jodie. Why would that matter? It's the past. I don't see how that would be substantial in our relationship. And you're avoiding my question, What's going on Jodie? I thought we were going to be honest with each other now."

"Sev-He didn't do anything bad to me. I was just surprised that you were a bully and he was a death eater."

"Why do you care about Severus? What has he done for you?" He said a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"He has been helping me create Wolfsbane potions for when the the time comes.."

"And when does this happen?"

"Everyday at 9 pm."

"Blimey Jodie, is that why you leave early whenever you're with me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would get mad at me for leaving you to work with him, so I made an excuse so you would let me go. I know how much you despise Severus, so I didn't want you to worry."

"Why has Severus been so kind to you lately? You were in his chambers the other day, you call him by his first name. What's going on Jodie?"

"He's just helpful and sympathetic Remus. He's a friend. Y-you, don't need to worry."

"No, no, I don't think so. He's only been kind to you Jodie. He's not kind to your friends nor other students. Just you. Is he in love with you? I see all the signs, and you're just putting fuel to his flame."

"N-no, no of course not Remu-"

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted. He stood up and paced around the room. He rubbed his hair and face breathing heavily. I held my legs close to me not wanting to be hurt. He looked at me and scoffed in pain. Then he went into his bedroom. I stood up to follow him. I stood by the door and saw him sit at the edge of the bed facing the window.

"Remus." He didn't answer. I walk up to the bed, sitting next to him. I held his hands with both of mines bringing them up to my lips to kiss them.

"You know I love you, Remus," I reassure him. He looked at me with his warm golden eyes. I could tell he was sad.

"You love Severus, don't you?

.

AN: Uh Oh! What will happen next! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Next Chapter is coming soon. :)


	18. Chapter 18

"Remus." He didn't answer. I walk up to the bed, sitting next to him. I held his hands with both of mines bringing them up to my lips to kiss them.

"You know I love you, Remus." I reassure him. He looked at me with his warm golden eyes. I could tell he was sad.

"You love Severus don't you?" I sighed. He deserves to know, and I've kept too many secrets from him.

"As much as I love you, Remus."

"So it's true then, you and Severus."

"Yes…. I-I'm sorry Remus. It was wrong for me to keep this from you. I still love you, but I can't choose who I love more because I love you both equally. Severus knows about us, and he's willing to wait until I'm ready to choose. And I just hope you are willing to wait as well."

"Jodie." He says walking around the room with his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated. "You have to understand; this is hard for me. The woman I love is having an affair with another man. That's hard to accept."

"I know, I know." I say feeling guilty. He sighed.

"I-I think you should leave Jodie.." He stood up from the bed and looked out the window.

"Remus-"

"Jodie please, just leave." I nodded, turned around and left.

.

I went out to the Black Lake and sat under the tree, just thinking to myself. I need to sort this out. The two men I love are suffering. But like Dumbledore said, they'll wait if they love me. The question is, Does Remus love me that much anymore?

"Miss Potter?" I heard the familiar low voice I knew. My thoughts of Remus disappeared, and I turned around, and it was Severus. I gave him a small smile and turned to look at the lake. I hear the grass crunch as he walks towards me and takes a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry." He broke the silence. "I'm sorry for not telling you about-" He looked down at his arm. "I can understand if you want to stop our relationship-"

"Dumbledore told me what you do… He told me you were a spy for him." He looked around and looked back at me.

"No one can know Jodie. That's why I had to keep it from you. I hope you understand."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry for making those accusations against you. I was just surprised."

"Understandable."

"I told Remus about us. This morning."

"And how did the wolf take it?" I sighed.

"Don't call him that Severus, and he didn't take it well...H-he told me to leave."

"Leave him?"

"No… I don't know. I guess he wants space. I don't even know if he loves me anymore. From his behavior this morning, I'm not sure if he's willing to wait for me."

"I know where he's coming from. He just found out his "mate" is having another relationship. He's a possessive person. He's a werewolf. You should know that."

"I know. I love him. It feels like he wants to let me go." I said sadly. Severus scooted closer to me and took my hand in his.

"You know I'll always be here. I'll always love you." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Severus." I whispered.

.

.

Days haven't been going too well with Remus and I. Whenever I looked at him during the feasts; his eyes weren't how it was before, it wasn't lit up, he wasn't his happy self. He ate slowly and dismissed himself early. I would cross his path sometimes, and he did not look up to me. It hurt me emotionally. I fully believed that he did not care for me anymore. Severus, on the other hand, was there, he helped me recover, and kept me on my feet. But deep inside, my heart cried over Remus.

Today was transformation night. I went into the cave I used to go in before. I was afraid that if I visited Remus would ask me to leave him alone again.

I waited until the transformation started and before sleeping, I took a walk in the forest. I heard a noise behind me. I walked until I saw the light grey wolf; Remus. He was hiding behind a tree. I walked closer to him, and he ran off. I was hurt. I was right. He didn't want me anymore. I turn the other way and ran. I ran through the forest the wind running against my fur. I ran back to the cave and slept trying to forget what had happened.

.

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Today class we will be learning about the Patronus Charm. Anyone want to guess what a Patronus is?"

I sat in my chair playing with my quill, trying not to look at Remus while he was teaching. Today the whole class was going to learn the Patronus Charm; a spell which he had already taught me a few months ago.

"For it to work, you need to think of a memory. A happy memory, a very powerful memory. Come, I invite everyone to stand at the edges of the room to practice this."

Everyone stood up from their chairs and stood by the walls, I walked to the edge of the room by the door, standing far back from Remus' view.

"Now everyone, close your eyes. Think of a happy memory. Concentrate. Allow it to fill you up, Lose yourself within it. Then speak the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'"

"Expecto Patronum" Everyone repeated.

"Very Good, now wand at the ready." Everyone lifted up their wands to the ceiling and said the incantation.

I spoke the incantation with Remus in mind, but it didn't work. I looked around and saw everyone's Patronus running around the room. Hermione had an otter, Ron had a Jack Russell, Draco had a Prairie Vole. Why couldn't I conjure my Patronus? Draco looked at me and laughed.

"Looks like Potter isn't experienced at every spell. What's wrong Potter? Broke your wand like Weasel-bee?" Draco laughed along with the other Slytherins.

"Shut it Malfoy. Your Patronus represents your true self. A rodent." I talked back.

"How dare you speak to me like that Potter. My father will hear about thi-"

"I don't give a fuck what your father thinks of me Draco." I shout.

"Enough!" Remus shouted. Everyone looked at Lupin, surprised at not hearing him yell before.

"5 points from both of your houses. Both of you see me after class." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in irate.

"Both of you need control yourselves. I know you two despise each other, but I don't need to see it during my class. I want none of this happening ever again. Both of your Head of House will be notified of your behavior today."

"Yes, sir." We both say.

"Remember none of this. Understand?"

Draco and I nodded. We both got up, looked into each other's eyes in despise and he walked out of the class. I scoff and start to walk out.

"Potter." I heard as I was walking to exit the classroom. I turned around and saw Remus standing at his desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why weren't you able to conjure your Patronus?"

"Well maybe Draco was right Professor, my wand is broken." I shrugged off and touched the doorknob.

"No that's not the reason." He said right before I could turn the doorknob.

"Well maybe, I guess I can't think of a happy memory."

"I thought you had one?"

"Well as you saw, that didn't seem to work."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not happy. Have you ever thought of that, Professor?" I breathe in trying to hold the tears from falling from my face. I walked out the door and slammed it.

How could he be so oblivious to my feelings? He's such a thick head.

Right after the feast I walk to the dungeons quietly and knock on Severus' door. He opens up and smiles at me. I walk in and sit on his couch. He closes the door and makes me a cup of tea and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I say. I sip on the tea while he takes a seat next to me.

"How was your day?" He asks as his fingers run through my hair. I set the cup down on the table in front of me. I cuddled up to him and played with this hand.

"Well let's just say, I just lost 5 points from our house...And got into a fight with Draco."

"You got into a fight with one of my students?"

"He started it." I whined. He chuckled.

"When was this? During Lupin's class? How is he?"

"Still being an oblivious thick head towards me."

"I thought I was a thick head?" He chuckled. I giggle and kiss his hand.

"You're the lovable thick head." I say fondly as I cuddled closer to him. He kissed the top of my head. We talked for an hour, and then I decided to head back to the dormitories. Severus had kissed my hand before I threw on my invisibility cloak. As I made back to my room, I saw Remus walking to Dumbledore's office.

Where is he going?

I followed him and watched him as he went inside. I put my ear against the door.

"Good Evening Headmaster, you summoned me?"

"Ah, Hello Remus! Yes. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Of course Headmaster."

"Concerning Miss Potter."

"She told me about her predicament concerning you and Severus. Did she inform you?"

"Yes, just recently Headmaster." Remus said in a miserable tone.

"How are you taking it? Well?"

"Not well. Jodie doesn't love me anymore."

"She loves you very much. She's just confused."

"She kept her relationship a secret from me. She was mine, and now Severus took her away from me!"

"I know you're hurt, Remus. But the question is do you love her?" I hear Remus sigh.

"Yes I do, Headmaster. I love her very much. I want her all to myself. We're mates. And Severus just walks up and takes MY mate away from me. I can't help feeling enraged."

"I know, I know, I understand it's part of a wolf's nature to be possessive. But don't give up on her Remus. She needs you. She's failing everything without you. We can't afford her to experience isolation now that the Dark Lord is rising."

"Of course Headmaster, I'll give it my best." I hear footsteps walking towards the door, and I hide behind the wall. The door opens, and I put on my invisibility cloak. I watch Remus walk down the stairs until he disappears from my sight.

"You're welcome Miss Potter." I Dumbledore say out loud in his office. H-how? How did he know I was eavesdropping. I walk in slowly and take off the cloak.

"I'm sorry Headmaster for eavesdropping. I wanted to see where he was going. I was worried about him."

"Yes, I understand. Lemon drop?" He offers me. I shake my head, and he eats one.

"Headmaster, how did you know I was out there?"

"I thought you'd gotten it by now. I know everything that happens here at Hogwarts." He winked. I gave him a small smile.

"I think you should head back to your dormitories. I know Filch does his rounds in this part of the castle at this time."

"Of course sir. Well, Thank you again for changing his mind." He smiled and nodded. I put on the cloak and walk back to my room to go to sleep finally.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good luck Ron, Jodie." Hermione greeted us. I get up and hug her.

"Thank you, Hermione." I smile. She nods, and Ron takes me by the arm and pulls me away.

"Come on. We're going to be late for the game. See you later Hermione."

We walk out of the hall and head down to the Quidditch field.

"I feel that this match is the one y'know Jodie. We can show that Malfoy who's boss yeah?" Ron smiles. I giggle. "Yes, we can."

We walk down to the lockers with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Everyone around me is smiling but underneath it all, I could see that all of them were nervous. It was the first game of the year, so naturally, we were all scared.

"Right guys, I know we haven't practiced that much recently, but I believe that we can get through this game with fervor. We're a passionate team we are. We can kick Slytherin's ass again can't we?" I smile. The rest of the team nods eagerly and cheers.

"Now, let's get out there and do our best." Once the horn sounds, giving us the signal to fly out, we do, in a fine manner. The sudden cheers around me fill my ears, filling me with the adrenaline I need. The feeling I missed so much. The Quaffle is thrown into the air, followed by the snitch. I follow it, but as always I lose it from my sight.

I watch as our team score many points and the crowd getting more louder and lively. I smile to myself, I feel a twinge on my forehead, but I ignore it.

"Ah," I say in pain. My hand finds my scar and massages it. My scar is beginning to hurt and sting. From the corner, Ron sees my immediate reaction.

"Jodie, you alright?" Ron said concerningly.

"Yeah, it's not a problem." I reassured him. "Go back to the game." I fake a smile to reassure him that I was okay, but it was the first time in years that it started to hurt. I brushed off the pain and focused on the game, more importantly, the snitch.

"120 points to Gryffindor!"

I notice the light shine and golden glow from the side and see that it's the snitch. I fly towards it with my hand extended out. I keep my eye on it. It starts to fly up towards the clouds, and I trailed after it. Just the out of nowhere, my scar started to hurt again.

"Jodie…" I heard a raspy voice say. I felt someone getting into my head, seeing all my memories. My whole body was in pain. I took slow deep breaths, trying to focus on who it was who invaded my mind.

"Jodie…" the mysterious voice said again. Then I saw him. He had gotten into one of my memories. Voldemort. He was standing next to my parents. My body filled with rage when I saw him. Things started to get blurry as he accessed the rest of my memories. My whole body went stiff, and there was darkness. All I could remember was the feeling of free falling.

"Get out of here wolf. She doesn't need you anymore. After what you've done."

"What have I done? I didn't steal some woman that belonged to another person did I? She's mine Severus, and you stole her from me!" My eyes open and I see the two men I love arguing.

"Stop!" I said in a hoarse voice. They turn around and look at me. I breathe in and out slowly, just shouting made me feel weak.

"Jodie." Severus said as he knelt down next to my bed. He held my hand and kissed it. "I was so worried."

"You mean 'we' Severus." Remus butted in. Severus turned slightly scoffs and rolled his eyes at Remus' comment. He turned back to face me, my hand between his hands as he kisses it.

"Are you okay?"

"He's back. He's-back, heinvaded mymemoriesIdon'tknowwha-" Severus places his hand on my cheek and rubs his thumb against it. My eyes close and I lean against his palm, wanting everything to be okay.

"Shh… Slow down. Who's back?"

"He's...Voldemort's back. He got into my memories. I saw him. He was with my parents. He- He's back." My head falls in defeat. I don't want to accept the fact that the person that killed my parents is alive and will get away with it. I look up in an epiphany and look at Severus. He looks at me confusingly, and I looked down to his arm and back up to him again. From the look on his face, I knew he was aware that what I was on about.

"He's back, and it's true, isn't it? The dark mark is appearing?" I gesture to his left arm.

He nods. "Yes." He says sadly.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"We must go to the Headmaster. Tell him everything." Remus said as he walked to the other side of the bed next to me.

"Remus… what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I needed to know if you were okay."

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore Remus."

"I didn't say that. I just needed space to think. After a meeting with Dumbledore, I was convinced to stay."

"Because my love wasn't enough to convince you?" I say flatly. I hear Severus scoff, and I see him smirk. I look back at Remus, and he's shaking his head.

"No of course not. I mean, I didn't think you would want me anymore, so I gave up... I'm sorry. Forgive me. I still and I always will love you." He said sadly. He looked at me with those sad puppy dog eyes he would always do when I got mad at him. I realized that deep in my heart, I still loved Remus and I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Fine, I forgive you." I said. Remus smiles and kisses my hand. I hear Severus stand up abruptly. I look at him and see the concern in his eyes gone. I watched as the whites in his eyes turned pure black. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard.

"Enlighten me of why you would do something so foolish as to forgive him. He hurt you. He ignored you. He made you leave." He said quietly but in anger. Severus looked at Remus with an obsidian gaze.

"Severus, calm down." I take his hand to calm him, but he shrugged it off, walking over to the other side to tower over Remus.

"I've been there for her every time you made her cry."

"And I have too."

"You left her, leaving her in a state of depression which shattered her heart. In which I had to pick up the pieces, Remus."

Remus looks at me with lament.

"Look at him, pathetic. He's incapable of cherishing what he has." He spats.

"I cherish Jodie everytime I'm with her, Snape. You just don't see it when she's in my quarters."

His eyes widen, and he grabs Remus by the scruff of his neck. "You!"

"Enough! I might just ask you two to get out of my sight if you don't stop fighting." Severus took his hand off his collar and looked at me with shame. Both of them quieted down but threw each other glares.

"You never get mad at those you love Severus. Surely you know that. I forgave you." He looked at me wide eyes and nodded.

"Professor Snape, Headmaster requires your assistance." Madame Pomfrey said as she walked in. Severus nodded. He looked at Remus and me. He leaned in close to Remus' ear.

"You better not try anything, wolf." He whispered, then walked off.

.

.

Check out my new fanfic "Forever and Always"!


End file.
